Digimon Adventure 02!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Davis is not as clueless to the digital as Kari and TK think, oh no! He's been to the digital world before. Only he had it much worse, he kept everything a secret when he returned to the human world. But now how will he handle returning to the digital world? And will his secret be exposed?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

In this story, I'm trying a male Daisuke or Davis Motomiya.

But like always my stories have a twist to them.

SUMMARY: Davis is not as clueless to the digital as Kari and TK think, oh no! He's been to the digital world before. Only he had it much worse, he kept everything a secret when he returned to the human world. But now how will he handle returning to the digital world? And will his secret be exposed?

Now before anything, before I even start the story! I want to make one thing clear.

In this story, Davis will be a mature boy, the event's he went through in the digital world made him mature faster than normal. He also has a digimon form because before the digivice was made and before Gennai and his people made them, Davis and his team were given the ability to change into digimon by the Sovereigns.

Now with that out of the way I do NOT own Digimon or anything related to it, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go! This is gonna be a long intro chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 _"Are you awake?_ _" A female voice asked in a soft tone, he would listen to it all day if he could._

 _"Come on, it's time to get up we have patrol today,_ _" She said again with a playful tone he just shifted with a hidden smirk on his lips.  
_

 _"Oh, come on! Wake up!" She said before tackling him out of bed making him burst into laughter._

"Wake up!" a voice yelled over the sound of an alarm.

A gasp rang throughout the room as inside a somewhat neat room was a young 11-year-old boy with burgundy hair that was short but spiky, his deep brown eyes held a red tinge to them as he blinked the sleep away.

"I'm awake Jun!" He yelled back as he sat up rubbing his eyes while yawning.

He shook his head before getting out of bed to show that he only had on a pair of blue pajama pants, this allowed his young but muscular body to be shown he had the build of a runner from his time playing soccer and self-defence classes. But the most eye-catching thing was on his waist a long thick scar could be seen starting from the top right side of his waist before going diagonally across and ending above his left hip.

This young boy was Davis Motomiya a young boy who goes to Odaiba Elementary School, he is in 7th grade and on the Soccer team as the captain.

"Man, I was having such a nice dream as well," Davis said as he looked around his room, he needed to clean it later.

Smirking Davis quickly picked out his outfit for the day and exited his room to see his sister Jun standing there with a smile on her face, she had the same hair color as Davis but with light brown eyes that held a golden tinge near her pupils. She had her school uniform on with a rose brooch on her breast pocket, she also had a yellow headband on her head to keep her mid neck length hair out of her face.

"Morning, breakfast is on the table," Jun said as she walked over and placed a kiss on her brother's cheek in their morning greeting.

"Morning Jun, I'll be finished in a few minutes I take it that Mom and Dad are at work?" Davis asked as he went over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, Dad had an emergency meeting and Mom was called in since the hospital needs help with a recent truck accident," Jun said as she went to check on her school bag.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute," Davis said as he closed the door behind him.

2 MINUTES LATER

Davis exited the bathroom wearing a dark blue long-sleeved top with gray denim jeans and black combat boots with a brown belt, he also had a black jacket on.

Davis quickly put his dirty clothing in the washing machine before going back into his room to grab a very important item, Davis looked around his room until he saw said item on his mostly clean desk.

Walking over he picked the item up with a smile, the item was a small device that was around the size of his palm with a big screen on the front with strange symbols around the square screen. It was a deep blue in color with a yellow 'V' under the screen, the device also had a small antenna on the right side corner and a short strip of blue fabric and silver clip so Davis could clip it to his belt. (Looks like the 1st Gen Digivices only with a bigger screen, the strap is like the Tamers devices and the antenna is from the Frontier devices)

"Can't forget this," Davis said as he placed the device on his belt and covered it with his top.

He then left his room and went over to the table to eat his breakfast, Jun who was standing by the door was smiling as she pulled out her own device that looked like Davis's only her's was yellow with a pink rose under the screen.

Jun put her device away as she heard her brother walk over "I'm done!" Davis said as he picked up his school bag.

"Let's go," Jun said as she unlocked and opened the door, Davis nods as he followed his sister out of their home.

After locking the door behind them the brother and sister duo started their walk to school, as they walked they talked about the strange feelings both had been getting recently.

"I'm just saying something big is coming," Jun said as she walked while checking the time on her phone.

"I know, I'll keep my eyes and ears open for any trouble," Davis said as he started to see his school in the distance.

"I want all the details if trouble finds you first, well this is your stop," Jun said as she kept walking while Davis went over to the school gates. He yelled; "See ya, later sis!"

"Bye!" Jun yelled back as she kept walking, Davis just smirked as he went to the playground and greeted his friends.

After a few minutes of talking he broke away to head inside and get his schedule, it was on his way out when he bumped into a blonde haired boy with a fishing hat?

"Sorry about that," The boy said as he backed up from Davis, this made Davis blink before shaking his head and saying "It's no big deal, say are you new? I've not seen you around here before"

The boy nods saying "I just moved back here with my mom, also this is my first day here"

"Ah, makes sense anyway, I'll be on my way, have a nice day," Davis said as he walked past the boy and went to his classroom.

He entered Classroom A to see many students claiming their seats or chatting with friends before the teacher came in, Davis smirks as he went over to his own desk and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Kari looks like were in the same class again," Davis said as he took his seat next to the brown haired and cherry eyed girl, Kari Kamiya turned around and smiled at her friend.

"We sure are," Kari said as she sat down in her seat.

"I ran into a new student while getting my schedule, he had a fishing hat with him," Davis said as he saw the teacher enter the room while Kari just gave him a questioning look.

Davis just smirked as the teacher did the roll call, he had to admit Kari was pretty for a girl her age and Davis at one point did have a crush on Kari but not for long. The crush soon died when he met _her_ , the love of his life oh! How he missed her!

Davis shook his head as he heard his teacher speak, "I'm Mister Hamasaki and I'll be your teacher, I'd like you all to welcome a new student"

Davis had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, it was fishing hat boy! So he was in his class, ' _I wonder if he likes Soccer or Basketball?_ ' was Davis's random thought of the day.

Fish hat boy stood at the front of the class before speaking "It's nice to meet you, I'm TK", he then did a polite bow to the class.

Mr. Hamasaki nods before saying "Please take a seat next to the girl with the..camera around her neck"

Davis watched as TK walked over and took the empty seat next to Kari who was smiling at the boy, ' _Do they know each other?_ ' Davis thought.

He soon got his answer when TK spoke up "Together again", Kari smiles saying "Just like old times!", ' _They do! Maybe their childhood friends?_ ' Davis thought as he turned to look back at the teacher.

But he froze when he heard TK say "Our teacher looks like Ogremon", this made Kari laugh as unseen by the two Davis sat with a tense body and narrowed eyes.

' _How do they know of the digital world?! I thought only_ _my team_ _and I knew of it!_ ' Davis thought as he glanced over to Kari and TK who had started to take notes like himself.

He would need to talk with Kari and her friend TK later, he also needed to send Jun and some old friends of his a text.

NEAR HOME TIME

It was now near home time and Davis had no luck in talking with Kari and TK, but he had managed to send Jun and his old friends a text. But right now Davis was putting his school books away inside his locker when he heard the sound of running.

closing his locker he looked towards the hallway and saw an upper classmate known as Yolei run past with Kari and TK right behind her, thinking someone was hurt Davis took off after them while pulling his phone out just in case.

He arrived at the computer room to find no one hurt which was fine by him but he saw an older boy typing away at the computer, Davis then heard Yolei ask a question.

"What's the digital world? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides" Yolei said as Davis smirked seeing how uneasy TK and Kari looked at the answer.

So he answered her question instead, walking into the room he said "The Digital world is a world made of data and is filled with creatures known as digimon"

He got gasps as Kari and TK turned to him, he just smirked as he walked over and leaned on the wall while Yolei ignored his words.

Instead, she said "Hey guys! I've got an idea! Let's all go to the digital world", but before anyone could say a word a young male voice was heard from the door.

"Yolei! Weren't you coming over? Remember you were gonna fix my computer" A young boy said as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot" Yolei said as she held her head with a sheepish look on her face, she quickly followed the boy out of the computer room.

The older boy by the computer then stood up saying "We're going back to the digital world! Prodigious!"

Davis smirked as he pushed off the wall saying "I'm going too"

The older boy, Kari and TK turned to him with Digivices in hand, TK said "That's impossible, not just anybody can go you know"

He then showed Davis his device, "You need a Digivice"

Davis just reached up to his belt and unclipped his own device before holding it up to the group saying "I've had mine long before you've had yours"

He saw the older boys eyes widen in shock while Kari gasped at the sight, TK looked between his device and Davis saying "There similar yet different"

Before any questions could be asked the computer the older boy was sitting at glowed, Davis getting a tug in his chest made him duck as one Red beam and one Yellow beam shot over his head.

Standing up he said "Things are getting interesting"

The older boy looked at the computer saying "We better go now while the gate to the digital world is still open"

"Yeah but for how long will it stay open for?" TK asked as he turned to look at the screen, Kari just stepped forward holding her digivice to the computer.

"I don't care! I'm going to help my brother" Kari said as Davis walked over saying "Let's get going then, I hate waiting around"

Kari nods as she pointed her device at the screen making it glow and a few seconds later she was sucked in, TK nods doing the same himself while yelling "I'm with you!"

He was sucked in as Davis chuckles saying "TK's got it bad huh?", he sent the boy a smirk before asking "What's your name by the way?"

"Izzy, and yes he does," Izzy said with a smirk as Davis shook his head saying "Looks like I'm playing match maker again"

He then pointed his device at the screen and was sucked inside, this made Davis grin as he felt energy rush through his body.

He then felt himself land on a grass covered ground, standing up he quickly looked around the area to see himself in a forest zone.

"I'm back, I'm really back," Davis said as he felt joy build in his chest, he was finally back in his second home!

"Davis?" Kari asked as she stood by TK while watching Davis look around the area, this snapped Davis out of his dazed moment.

"Sorry, uh, lead the way Kari, TK," Davis said as he put his Digivice back on his belt while checking his new outfit out. (He has the Adventure 02 outfit that he has on the show when in the digital world.)

He saw the two nod as they started to walk following the little map on Kari's digivice, Davis just gave a small huff before smiling and following behind them.

' _I can't wait to tell Jun about this! I wonder if she is around?_ ' Davis thought as he looked around the forest before looking to tfront when he saw an orange form flying towards TK.

"TK!" The being said it was a Patamon! Boy, it's been a while since he saw one of them.

"Patamon!" TK yelled in joy as he held up his arms to catch and hug his partner saying "Boy! Am I glad to see you!"

"Hi, guys! I'm glad you all made it" Tai Kamiya brother to Kari Kamiya said as he ran over with a Gatomon and Agumon right behind him.

Davis walked forward letting himself be seen while saying "Hey Tai, long time no see"

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Tai asked in shock at seeing the younger male, only for his eyes to go huge when Davis pulled out his old Digivice.

"How?" He asked only for Davis to shake his head saying "Later, but right now we other things to deal with"

Davis then looked over to Kari and Gatomon as the young girl asked about her partners missing tail ring.

AT THE CAVE FEW MINUTES LATER

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making digimon into his slaves, he said 'I am the Digimon Emperor' I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock too," Gatomon said as she told the humans how she lost her tail ring and about the new threat.

"Another human? you mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood" TK said as he crossed his arms with a frown.

Gatomon nods saying "Yeah and he's got this strange new dark digivice, it makes us unable to digivolve"

Davis held his chin in thought before noticing something out of the corner of his eyes, it was sitting on a mound of dirt. It was an orange and red egg with a spike through the top of it with the crest of courage on the front under the spike, Davis' eyes widen when he recognized it.

' _That's!_ ' He thought before TK snapped him out of it asking "Show her your's", Davis shook his head saying "My Digivice is older than your's but if it helps"

Davis keeled down and took his Digivice out and showed the celestial cat digimon, she took a long look at the device before shaking her head saying "No, it looks nothing like that"

Davis nods as he stood up saying "Told you, now Gatomon tell us more about this dark Digivice"

He crossed his arms and gave his full attention to the cat digimon, she nods before saying "The dark digivice is draining our power and making us all week as newborn kittens"

Davis who actual thought of kittens gave a sad smile before bending over and picked up Gatomon saying "Well, no kittens are getting hurt on my watch"

This made Gatomon smile as she moved to sit on the human's shoulder, he rather comfy actual.

"That's why you couldn't digivolve," Tai said with his hands on his hips, while Agumon crossed his arms saying "Yeah! If I could digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance"

The little dino was no happy about the situation, not being able to digivolve and save his friends had really ticked the little Agumon off.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon," Gatomon said as she sat on Davis' shoulder getting a bemused look from Kari.

Patamon nods saying "yeah, once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life", "These collars do everything but get rid of fleas," Gatomon said under her breath but Davis heard it and chuckled under his breath.

Kari who was to Davis surprise very angry about this saying "Digimon Emperor, I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him!"

"Don't swoop down to his level Kari, that will make you as bad as he is," Davis said with a calming tone to his voice, to his shock it worked making Kari calm down.

"Thanks, Davis," She said with a thankful smile on her lips, the boy just nodded before setting Gatomon down on the ground and going over to the digi-egg in the center of the cave.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball," TK said as he walked over to look at the egg, "No wonder, it's got a spike through it," He said while taking a second look at the egg.

Tai nods saying "Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf", got to give the older boy points for break the tension in the room.

"Really?" Davis asked amused by that little bit of info, he knew Tai and Kari's mother was not the best at cooking.

Tai just nodded with a wince remembering the dinner from last night, he had a lot of meetings with the bathroom.

Davis heard a grunt making him look over to see TK trying to lift the egg off the ground only to fail, "It won't budge" TK said as he stood up.

Kari walked over saying "Move aside this is a woman's job" She then tried to lift the egg and like TK she failed.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help" TK joked, "OW!" Only to yelp as Davis whacked him on the back of the head saying "Don't be rude to a young lady TK"

TK just rubbed his head saying "I was only joking", Davis just chuckled saying "Sorry, being polite to a girl is something my sister drilled into me", this made Tai nod behind him knowing his females could get if you made them mad.

"Why don't you try Davis?" Kari said as she stood up and walked over to her brother.

Davis sighs before taking a deep breath and walked over to the egg, he kneeled down and placed a hand on the egg. Only to release a small gasp as a small pulse ran through his body and the egg growing warm in his hand, pushing it aside Davis growls and pulled at the egg.

He nearly fell on his butt as the egg just popped off the ground with no effort at all, he quickly stood up as an orange light came from the hole bellow the egg.

Davis went to ask a question when his Digivice glowed taking it out he watched as it shifted and changed, it was now bigger with a blue body and black grips. But the yellow 'V' was still under the screen. (Looks like the D-3 off Adventure 02, only with the yellow 'V' under the screen)

"Wha?" Davis asked in shock as he heard gasps behind him, looking in front of him he saw why.

There in the orange collum of light was a digimon with a blue body and white belly, it was female due to the small curves she had on her waist and slightly raised chest. She had a yellow V on her forehead and yellow markings under her eyes, her eyes then opened to show pink eyes.

Davis gasped at this, he knew this digimon! ' _It is? Please let it be!_ ' Davis thought as he felt his chest tighten.

"I'm free!" The digimon said in a cute female voice that held a childish tone to it, she jumped down and around Davis.

She then stopped in front of Davis with a smirk on her face before saying "The names Veemon but you call me Veemon", she gave Davis a wink while holding up her hand.

Davis broke out into a huge smirk as he kneeled down and grabbed Veemons hand making his body warm, "It's nice to see you Veemon" He said as his chest grew warm.

Veemon smiled as she ignored the others and focused on the boy in front of her, Davis locked eyes with Veemon asking a silent question with his eyes.

Veemon just nods as the ground shook making everyone stumble around, looking up Davis saw a Monochromon crashing through the ceiling!

"Incoming! Everyone run!" Davis yelled as he surged forward and grabbed Veemon into his arms and took off in a run, luckily everyone followed his lead.

"Just like old times," Veemon said as she gripped Davis jacket, this made Davis smirk remembering Kari's words to TK this morning.

"Yeah, only it's not a LadyDevimon this time," Davis said as he kept running, Veemon giggles as they exited the cave and arrived at the top of the hill.

Tai who was down bellow saw them up on the hillside and yelled "Davis get down here!", just in time too as Monochrome exited the cave.

Davis quickly jumped yelling "Coming down!" he landed with ease while putting Veemon down asking "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She said before taking note of the young girl on the ground holding her ankle next to a Gatomon.

"But she ain't!" Veemon yelled as she saw the Monochromon charging the young girl and cat digimon, Davis growls asking "Ready Vee?"

"Ready!" Veemon yelled as she ran forward towards the charging digimon, Davis smirked holding his Digi-egg up while yelling "Digi-armor Energize!"

The egg glows orange as it shot into Veemon, this made her whole body grow and change.

"Veemon! Armor Digivolve too! Fladramon! The Fire of Courage!" She yelled as she tackled the Monochromon now taller than a human with orange and red armor covering her form.

It was mainly on her hands, feet, knees, chest and face. The helmet had a spike coming from it and her gauntlets had three claws coming from them, she also had a bigger raised chest now that was well hidden thankfully. (Look online for Flamedramon only with a more female figure.)

"Alright!" Davis yelled as he fist pumped, his eyes shined with a hidden power. Nearby Tai and TK stood with jaws dropped, "Armor Digivolve?" Tai asked in shock.

Davis watched with a smirk as Fladramon quickly dealt with the Monochromons dark ring, which freed the dino digimon from being controlled. Davis then ran over and checked on Kari who was still holding her ankle, he knelt down and checked it over using his first aid training he from his mother.

"It's a small sprain but take it easy okay?" Davis said as TK came over and helped Kari to stand up, Kari nods as she leaned on TK with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Davis nods back as he turned to witness Fladramon turn back into Veemon and Tai shoot TK the 'Big Brother glare' which was very amusing, he jumped when an orange beam shot at his digivice and then into his pocket.

"Whats this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, it looked like a small terminal when he opened it he saw an egg on the screen.

"Davis?" Veemon asked as she walked over and stood by the boy, this made him look down at her with a smile.

"I'm glad your back Vee" Davis said as he bent over to Veemons level, she giggled and said "I'm glad your back as well, tell Jun and the other's I said Hi"

Davis nods as he stood back up, just in time to as Tai came over while taking his Goggles off of his head.

"Hey you two, that armor digivolving was pretty cool," Tai said as he stood in front of Davis, Agumon then moved from his from behind Tai.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no problem," Agumon said as he looked them both over.

Veemon smirked saying "Leave it to us" She sent Davis a wink making his chuckle saying "You got it, Vee"

"Davis I think you were really brave back there in that battle and you kept a cool head, so as the new leader of the DigiDestined," Tai said as he reached up and took his goggles off.

"I want you to have my goggles as the new leader," Tai said as he handed Daisuke his goggles, Davis gulps before taking them saying "Thank you, Tai,"

Tai nods as Davis slipped the goggles on, it felt weird to be wearing someone else's goggles. Kari and TK walked over as the young girl giggles saying "They look real cute on you Davis"

Davis just rubbed his neck at the compliment saying "Uh, thanks?", Veemon growls while secretly sending the girl a warning glare.

Gatomon caught the glare and thought ' _This will cause problems, female digimon get possessive of what they consider 'theirs' Davis is gonna have his hands full_ '

Davis just sighed as looked over at the setting sun, Patamon who saw this said "Good the suns going down, now we can relax"

"Whys that?" TK asked as he let Kari go so she could walk on her own, her ankle was not hurting as badly as it was before.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night," Gatomon said making Veemon crack a joke "Maybe he's scared of the monsters in the dark"

"Vee," Davis said in a bemused tone, Veemon just giggled as she stood by Davis's side.

That's when Agumon asked a very good question "Excuse me, Tai?" This made the boy look at his partner, "But it is getting late, don't you need to go home soon?"

Tai nods saying "We sure do but I'm not even sure we can get home" Tai then looked over his shoulder and said "Be careful, never stay too long"

The group nods as they started to walk until they heard the voices of Yolei and Izzy coming from an old TV in the forest.

"They are having brownies? Save some for me!" Davis yelled as he ran over to the TV, he loved brownies!

He bent over and said,"Guys it's me, Davis, let me in!" He then pointed his Digivice at the screen making it glow and suck everyone in, leaving some shocked digimon behind.

"You don't see that every day" Agumon said in shock while Veemon nodded beside him.

In the human world, Davis yelled as he landed on top of Izzy while the others all landed on him!

"Ow! Get off your crushing my brownies!" Izzy yelled as Davis thought ' _Jun was right, something big did happen today_ '

He just wished he was not at the bottom of the pile!

* * *

Done!

Sorry if it feels rushed, but I wanted to get this starting chapter out there. The next chapter will be better I promise!

Also, my Spell checker is acting up so if you spot any mistakes please let me know in the reviews and I'll try and fix it!

In the next chapter, Davis meets up with some of his old friends and he meets the Emperor for the first time!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

In this chapter, Davis meets the Emperor and his new teammates.

We also meet the members of Davis old team!

I do NOT own Digimon, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Davis sighs as he stood waiting in an empty playground near where he lived, he stood leaning on the swings as he lifted his head to look up at the night sky.

When they got back into the human world Davis had learned that both Cody and Yolei had gotten digivices like his new model, this was after he had gotten up from being squished under the dog pile.

Though Davis could have gone without Yolei's whining, man! Her voice hurt his ears, who knew she could reach those decibels?

Anyway, he managed to avoid Kari's questions about his old digivice but it won't be long until he has to reveal his secret.

' _I wonder? How will they react to the fact that I didn't have a digimon partner when I went to the digital world the first time around?_ ' Davis thought as he watched the sky.

"We're here! Sorry for being late, I had to finish my homework" Jun said as she arrived at the park, with three people in tow.

The first person was a boy around Davis's age with black hair cut short and spiky, he had dark brown eyes with a red tinge around his pupils. He had on a black top with a dark blue jacket and gray jeans with black combat boots, he also had a brown belt on with a wing belt buckle.

This was Blake Sasaki, he was the team's stealth expert and air support. He was also a great friend to have, Davis sent him a nod as he looked over to the next member.

The second member was a 12-year-old girl with shoulder length dark blonde hair with a small wave to it, she had emerald green eyes with a blue tinge around her pupils and slightly tanned skin. She had on a dark yellow jumper with purple jeans and black belt, she also had on a pair of yellow shoes with a purple headband on her head.

This was Rika Uzumaki, Jun's best female friend and great at martial arts. She also staying in the local shrine with her Aunt and Uncle since her parents are away on a business trip in America at the moment.

The last person was a 13-year-old boy with chin length spiky dark brown hair with dark blue eyes that have a golden tinge around his pupils, he had on a red T-Shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans with black Nike shoes. He also had a brown belt on with a red baseball hat on his head.

This was Orion Namakazi, cousin to Rika and childhood friend to Davis. He is also a heavy hitter of the group alongside Jun and Davis, he is also skilled with an axe.

Davis pushed off the swing set saying "Everyones here" He got nods as everyone stood in a circle.

"As you all know I have called this meeting for one reason only, the digital world is in trouble once more," Davis said as he pulled out his new Digivice and showed the group.

Blake narrowed his eyes asking "What's the situation?", being straight to the point as always.

"First we need to get our facts straight," Jun said as she crossed her arms before looking at her brother. Rika nods asking "So, who's the enemy?"

"A human boy" Davis said while putting his digivice away. "What?" Orion asked as he looked over to Davis in shock.

Davis nods saying "I'm not kidding, he calls himself the 'Digimon Emperor' and is using these things called Dark rings to enslave digimon"

Rika growls at this make her eyes glow blue for a split second, "Anything else?" Orion asked as he crossed his arms with a small frown.

"Yes, turns out Kari and Tai are partnered to digimon and have been for a few years it seems, I also got something back today," Davis said as he pulled out his new terminal.

His team watched as he held up the device and said "Digi-Armor activate" with a smirk an orange glow encased the boy and soon in his place was a male digimon known as Flamedramon.

"You got your armor digi egg back!" Jun yelled in joy before realizing something, "Wait, if you have that? Then who is your partner?"

Davis turned back into a human and saying "Marigold is, I'm just glad she's unharmed"

"Lucky, first day back and you meet one of our old comrades," Rika said with a small pout as she looked at Davis.

"Don't mind her Davis, she's just cranky from being away from her lover," Orion said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey! I'm not the only one hazard boy!" Rika yelled as Jun chuckled but nodded to Rika's words.

"So, let's get our facts straight," Blake said making everyone go quiet.

"Fact one, we have a human boy trying to take over the digital world as his own playground. Fact two, he's using these Dark Rings as his source of control. Fact three, our leader is now the leader of another team and has our friend Marigold as his partner along with having his armor digi-egg back" Blake said while holding his chin with eyes closed.

He then opens them asking "Not missing anything am I?"

Davis shook his head saying "No, you got everything"

Jun sighs saying "What a mess, first demon lords now this?" She then shook her head before asking "So, what's the game plan?"

Davis thought for a minute before speaking "First off I want both Rika and Jun on standby in case anything goes wrong on my end, carry your digivices everywhere with you"

Jun and Rika nod as they took out their digivices, Rika's digivice was purple and yellow with a fox head symbol bellow the screen.

"Blake, I want you to spy on the Emperor when you can if anything important happens let me know," Davis said getting a nod from Blake as he smirked his eyes flashing red.

"Orion when you can head to the digital world with Blake and help free digimon of Dark Rings, also try and find our old base, if we find it we can stand a better chance against this so-called Emperor," Davis said as he got a nod from Orion.

"I'll do my best," Orion said as Jun smirked asking "Also, be on the look out for our comrades okay?" Orion just chuckled but nodded as Davis called the meeting to a close.

The group then left the park and split up to walk or run home, Jun walked beside her brother as she asked, "You ready for tomorrow?"

Davis just huffed saying "I'm ready, but my ears won't be with Yolei if she starts whining again"

Jun laughs saying "You'll get use to her, but will you show them tomorrow?" she then turned serious as she looked at her brother.

Davis frowns before saying "When I feel the need to, I'll do it"

Jun nods before walking in silence with her brother while looking forward to returning to the digital world.

NEXT DAY

' _Another day of school, one more day in the digital world_ ' Davis thought as he arrived at the computer room.

He opened the door and saw Izzy, Tai, Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody all inside with a red haired girl who looked to be in the same school Tai and Izzy are in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was getting my digivice from my locker I had sports this afternoon," Davis said as he put his sports bag down near the computers.

"That's okay, as long as you made it," Tai said as he took note of Davis outfit, he had on a white T-shirt and black sports short of the school P.E uniform.

But it also showed off Davis toned arms and legs, while his shirt unknown to Davis showed off hidden muscle he wanted to keep hidden.

Kari blushed beside her brother before shaking her head, she was not expecting Davis to be so fit. Sora just chuckled at Karis action while TK felt his eye twitch.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Davis asked while taking his Digivice out of his bag.

"Sure are, the gate is open and ready to go, also this is Sora," Izzy said as Davis sent a nod to the older girl making her nod in greeting back.

"Well then, all ashore who's going ashore!" Davis said with a smirk as he turned to the computer.

Only to have Mr. Fujiama show up, it was a close call but Tai pushed the man out of the room while giving the group the 'Victory' sign on the way out.

Sora smiles saying "Thanks, Tai, we owe ya", the group nod as Izzy said "Alright let's get going"

With that the group turned to the computer and held up their digivices to the screen, this made it glow and suck them in.

Davis grins as he felt his clothing change and energy fill his body, he soon landed finding himself in a large field. It also had a nice breeze blowing through it.

But before he could take in any more of the sights a loud yell of "Davis!" followed by a blue blur knocking into him made the young boy fall on his back.

"Hello to you too," Davis said as he groaned before looking down to see Veemon sitting on his chest with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Davis," Veemon said with a warm look in her eyes as she heard Tentomon and Biyomon running over to their partners in joy.

Veemon then got off as Davis sat up with a grunt, she watched with a strange look in her eyes as Davis got up and dusted his pants off.

' _You have certainly grown a lot Davis, I like what I see!_ ' Veemon through before snapping from her throughs as she heard the sound of buzzing.

"Incoming!" Davis yelled as he looked up at the sky to see Snimon ready to attack.

He quickly tackled Yolei and Cody to the ground as the bug digimon flew over them, the digimon in an effort to protect their humans tried to fight the bug off. Only to end up beaten and back on the ground, Veemon growls as she ran over to Davis.

"Davis! Use the digi-egg!" She yelled as she skidded to a stop by her human's side.

"Alright!" Davis yelled as he got off Yolei and Cody before pushing them over to Izzy and Sora. He then pulled out his Digivice to use the armor Digi-egg.

Only for the ground to crack under him making him lose his balance and fall back into the now big hole in the ground, he quickly grabbed a rocky ledge and hung on as he saw a the Drimogemon that caused it down bellow.

"Damn it!" Davis yelled as he formulated a plan in his head.

Nodding he held up his digivice and yelled "Digi armor energize!" his device glows and shot a beam at Veemon making her turn into Fladramon.

"Davis!" Fladramon yelled as she jumped over a bone boomerang, landing she growls turning to the one who threw it.

"Keep everyone safe!" Davis yelled as he felt his grip slipping. Fladramon looked torn between saving him and following his order.

"Go!" Davis yelled making Fladramon growl before leaping forward to help her fellow digimon fight off Snimon.

Davis smirks as the rock he was holding onto gave way making him fall down, he thought ' _Look after them, Marigold_ '

With that he passed out as Drimogemon grabbed him and buried into the earth, while up above Snimon flew off as Mojyamon ran off.

"Davis! You owe me big time!" Fladramon yelled as she picked up Cody and took off in a run with the other humans following her.

She was both upset and pissed that Davis was out of both her sight and senses, she hated being apart from him.

WITH DAVIS 5 MINUTES LATER

"Ow, my head" Davis muttered as he slowly awoke from his passed out induced sleep.

He blinked a few times before shaking his head of sleep and looking around, he expected to see himself on the ground. But no! He was cuffed to a cliffside!

"What the hell!?" Davis yelled as he looked around while trying to break free of the cuffs.

"Where am I?" Davis asked as he looked around trying to spot anything he could recognized, "You're just hanging out" A young male voice said making Davis look up to the top of the cliff.

Only to see a young boy near his age with spiky blue hair and golden and purple glasses, along with a ridiculous outfit. Davis asked, "So, you're the Digimon Emperor?"

"Speaking," The 'Digimon Emperor' said with a smug smirk while Davis rolled his eyes saying "I'm not impressed"

This made the boy scowl in anger at being dismissed so easily by Davis, but before he could make a smart remark Davis beat him to it.

"So the feared digimon emperor is a little snot nosed brat? If I had known this a few hours ago, I would have brought my ear plugs" Davis said as he smirked seeing the boy getting angry at him.

"Why you! I'll teach you to respect your betters!" The Digimon Emperor yelled as he clicked his fingers making a Dark ring fly towards Davis who glares at the ring.

"I haven't tested my creations on humans yet, so this will be interesting to watch," The Digimon Emperor said with a smirk as he watched the Dark ring get closer to Davis.

' _Crap! If that hits me!_ ' Davis did not show it but he panicked a little as the ring got closer, he growls as he got ready to do something drastic.

"Tempest Wing!" Two red beams hit the ring making it shatter into pieces, Davis relaxed a little bit as he saw Yolei ride over on a Halsemon.

"What! Who is that?!" Emperor yelled as he saw the unknown digimon.

"Yolei!" Davis yelled as he felt the ground behind him shake, he yelped as a digimon he recognizsed as a Digmon burst from behind and grabbed him.

"Sorry to burst in on ya like this!" Digmon said as Davis smirks saying "You could have knocked", the Digmon chuckled as he flew down to the ground.

The moment Davis was set on the ground he got pulled into a big hug from Fladramon, "Your okay!" She yelled before letting him go.

"I'm okay, but the Digimon Emperor won't be," Davis said as he turned to the digimon coming at them.

"Leave this to me," Fladramon said as she shot over to Mojiyamon and using her Fire knuckle she quickly took out the dark ring.

"Great job Digmon," Cody said as he walked over to his Digimon as he came out of the ground with a now free Drimogemon.

"We did it!" Yolei yelled as Halsemon landed on the ground with Snimon who looked grumpy but happy to be free.

Yolei jumped off of Halsemons back as he glowed and turned into Hawkmon, while Digmon glowed and became Armadillomon.

Fladramon became Veemon and jumped on Davis hugging his chest while rubbing her chin into his neck unknown to the other humans she was staking a claim, this made the boy chuckle returning the hug while Sora who had run over with Izzy, Kari, and TK.

Sora who saw the hug just smiled as she watched the duo, she found it cute. While Gatomon who was standing next to Kari just rolled her eyes with a smirk, she knew Veemon was staking a claim one that her fellow digimon had taken note of.

Yolei and Cody were talking with their new partners while Yolei returned Davis's Digivice which she had gotten back from the Emperor, Davis didn't even realize the boy had his devices. He thanked Yolei before returning his attention back to Veemon, who was snuggled into his chest like a Koala hugging a tree.

The free digimon thanked the group before leaving, all the while complaining about how it sucked to be a slave to the emperor. Davis thought he heard Mojyamon say something about a cappuccino?

Shaking his head he set Veemon down saying "Well, it's time to go home, for now, we all need to rest after today"

He got nods as Veemon pouts thinking ' _Damn it! Next time Davis, your all mine to cuddle!_ ', she really wanted to cuddle!

Davis taking note of the pout gave a soft smile before reaching down and rubbing her head saying "I'll be back tomorrow Vee, don't worry"

Veemon sighs but nods as she followed her human to the nearest TV and opened the gate, only for something else to happen.

HUMAN WORLD

"ARGH!" Davis yelled as he found himself at the bottom of the pile, again!

"Come on! AGAIN!?" Davis yelled as he felt a foot hit the back of his head and an elbow hit his ribs.

"Davis!" A now happy Demiveemon yelled as she sat on her humans head, she didn't know what happened! But she liked it!

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked as he entered the computer room, the response he got was everyone saying "Please don't ask"

"The new digimon returned to their In-training forms!" Tai said as Davis looked up at Demiveemon who giggled at him.

Davis sighs as he thought over today, first he was almost late to the computer room thanks to P.E, second, he met his new teammates, third he got captured by the Digimon Emperor and lastley he helped free three more digimon from Dark rings.

' _Man, what a day_ ' Davis thought as he lay on the floor, what a day indeed.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, we have a small time skip and the group learn of Davis guarded secret.

The group also unknowingly meet one of Davis's old team, just wait a see!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

In this chapter, we have a time skip and Davis reveals his secret to his team.

This takes place in episode 7, but with a twist.

I do NOT own Digimon or anything related to it! I only own my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3!

Davis yawns as he lay in his bed, it has been a few 'fun' filled weeks! First off he got a new team.

It was rocky at first but he was slowly getting use to Yolei and her ever changing moods, it was almost like getting use to his sister again after she started her ahem female cycle.

Second Kari and TK joined the team with Gatomon and Patamon getting their own Armor Digi-eggs, so after much thinking, Davis had pulled TK aside and asked him to be the 'second-in-command' of the group in case he couldn't make it to meetings on time or was sick. TK was at first shocked but soon accepted it, Davis just smirked it helped to have someone with experience as a second in command on a team.

Soon after Davis met Matt who was TK's big brother and his partner was Gabumon, who Davis got on with rather well. He liked Gabumon and how loyal he was to his human and digimon friends, they also learned that the Digimon Emperor was using black Control Spires to control both his territories and enslaved digimon. The Spires were basically power transmitters for the Dark rings, it made Davis come up with many ways to destroy them he even made a list!

A week after he met Joe who was studying to become a doctor, he was level headed and always prepared. His partner, on the other hand, was a joke-loving Gomamon who Davis found very funny, he liked the seal Digimon's jokes and optimistic attitude, afterward, he got to learn the basics of Kendo thanks to Cody and his Grandfather.

Then during the Golden week the group decided to have a picnic in the digital world and relax for once, he ended up meeting Mimi and her love of clothing Mimi got on well with Veemon for some reason.

Speaking of Veemon, she ended up getting very cuddle happy when in the human world. She also got very tense when another girl tried to talk with him, but he would just smile and hug her close while she pretended to be a stuffed doll. He knew why she was so tense due to her nature, but he was unaware of her possessive side when it came to him.

Davis sighs as he rolled over and turned his light off, he had another busy day tomorrow of destroying control spires.

NEXT DAY

"How many are there!?" Davis yelled as she stood beside Cody while in Full Metal city, said city that was also full of Gardromon!

"Hundreds!" Yolei yelled from her aerial view on Halsemons back in the air as he fired his Tempest wing attack disabling four Gardromon.

Digimon used his Gold Rush while Pegasusmon used his Star shower, Fladramon was busy using her speed and fire covered knuckles to take out dark rings left and right.

"I think now is a good time to go back to our world," TK said as he backed up from next to Kari.

"Agreed! Everyone! Fallback!" Davis yelled as he watched the armor digimon return to their rookie forms or in Gatomon's case champion form.

Davis made sure everyone ahead of him so they could get through first while he kept an eye on the distance between them and the Gardromon behind them, he growls as he heard the sound of missiles.

"Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled as the TV screen glows sucking the group inside, all except for Davis and Kari who got side tracked.

"Incoming!" Davis yelled as he tackled Kari to the ground to avoid a Grande Destroyer attack, Davis pushed himself up to see Veemon and Gatomon get blow away from the now destroyed TV.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled and ran over to pick his partner up, Veemon whimpers as she held her waist in pain.

"Gatomon!" Kari ran over and picked up her feline friend who was only dazed.

Davis got up and ran over to Kari saying "We need to move, the Gardramon are coming"

Kari nods and ran after Davis to find a place to hide, they kept running until they found an ally to hide in. Panting Kari leaned on the wall before sliding down onto her butt, she then pulled out her Terminal and typed a message.

"This is bad if we run into an Ultimate level here we're screwed!" Davis said as he held Veemon close to his chest.

"Davis, the egg" Veemon said as she lay in her partner's arms, she was very tired and sore.

Davis looked down at Veemon for a few seconds before realization dawned on his face making him smirk saying "Thanks for reminding me Vee"

Veemon smirks as Davis went over to Kari, "Kari I need you to hold Veemon" Davis said as he handed Veemon over to his female teammate.

"Why?" Kari asked as she held Veemon close to her own chest, Gatomon watched with confusion as Davis pulled out his Digivce.

"You wish to know the difference when it comes to you and me? When you first arrived in the digital world Kari you had a partner" Davis said as he took a few steps back away from Kari who was confused now.

"Technically I got Gatomon in the human world," Kari said making Davis nod as he held his Digivice close to his chest.

"True, but for me? When I arrived in the digital world" He paused with a smirk as his device glows orange, "I became a digimon" Davis finished as he yelled "Digi armor! Activate!"

Kari gasped in both shock and awe as Davis's body was encased in an orange glow and changed! His outline changed and shifted until the light vanished to show a male digimon before them, Gatomon's mouth was dropped in shock and her eyes wide open while Kari was just jaw dropped in shock and awe while Veemon smirked with a happy look in her eyes.

"Davis?" Kari asked as her terminal beeps signalizing a message had arrived.

"It's Flamedramon now Kari, I'll keep us safe until the others arrive," Davis or Flamedramon said as he tensed up with his clawed gloves growing warm with flames.

Kari gave a shocked nod as she checked the message over, "There using a TV nearby the city to get to us, Yolei said they'll try and get to us as fast as they can,"

Flamedramon nods as he moved to check out the street for any danger, only to see a group of Gardromon heading down the street.

"Time to go!" Flamedramon yelled as he ran into the alley and picked Kari up, Gatomon quickly jumped up and grabbed Flamedramon's shoulders.

"Hold on tight!" Flamedramon said as Kari wrapped one arm around his neck and one arm around Veemon to stop her from falling off Kari.

Flamedramon then braced himself before jumping up into the air clearing the building they were hiding behind and landing on the roof of it, he kept jumping keeping to high ground when a missile was shot at them.

"Damn it!" Flamedramon yelled as he landed on the roof saying "Digivolve Gatomon! I'll hold them off!" He yelled before jumping down to fight.

"Davis!" Kari yelled in worry while Veemon who was regaining her energy and the pain in her waist was fading lifted her head to watch him fight.

"Kari, armor digivolve me!" Gatomon said as she watched the male digimon fight off the Gardramon down below.

Kari shook her head before using her Digi-egg of light to turn Gatomon into Nefertimon, Kari quickly got on her back with Veemon who moved out of her arms and sat on Nefertimons back.

"I'm feeling better now Kari, let's focus on staying safe," Veemon said as she gave Kari a wink, this made the girl nod saying "Okay, let's go Nefertimon!"

"Up and away!" Nefertimon yelled as she took to the air.

Meanwhile down on the ground Flamedramon was using his speed and fire to take out dark rings left and right while ducking missile fire and punches, he would have duck another punch only to be blindsided by a missile to his right side this let a punch land on his head making the male digimon go flying down the street.

"Argh!" Flamedramon yelled as he landed on the ground hard, "Man, for being tin heads they sure have a hard punch" Flamedramon said as he got up.

"Need a hand?" A voice said making Flamedramon smirk and ask in a joking tone "Only if you're lending one!"

Past Flamedramon ran a figure that was a human like lizard with a huge sword on her back and blades on her arms, she also had a knife weapon in her hands. She also had a ripped shirt like cloth to hide her top privet area this was Dinohyumon. (Only with a brown ripped top to hide her chest)

"Save some for me!" Flamedramon yelled as he jumped back into the action and to fight alongside his friend.

After a few minutes, the Gardramon were disabled and Flamedramon was a little tired beside him Dinohyumon grins as she said "Man! I miss fighting together"

Flamedramon nods as he heard the sound of footsteps, smirking he said "Best head out, can't have the Emperor knowing about ya"

Dinohyumon chuckles as she shook her head saying "See ya later, I've got some control spires to destroy"

With that, she took big jumps and landed on a nearby building as the rest of Davis team arrived. Flamedramon chuckles as he turned to the group to see Veemon running over to him with Kari and Gatomon behind her.

"Davis! Are you okay?" Kari asked as she stopped in front of the armored digimon.

"I'm fine, a little tired but not hurt and in this form I'm Flamedramon," He said before watching as the rest of the team stopped in front of Flamedramon, each member had different looks on their faces.

For Kari and Gatomon it was worry and a tiny bit of shock due to today's events, for TK and Patamon they had look's of awe on their faces. Cody and Armadillomon had a look's of amazement and shock like they couldn't believe their friend and leader become a digimon, Yolei, and Hawkmon just had a look's of pure shock and disbelief on their face's.

Flamedramon then saw Tai run over with Andromon, he tensed before taking note of no dark ring on the machine digimon. Relaxing he gave Tai a nod as he looked over to Dinohyumon making everyone else look over as well, Dinohyumon just waves before turning and jumping off towards the Control Spire.

Flamedramon gave a small chuckle before looked back at the group, "Davis!" Only to be tackled by Veemon.

"Omph!" Flamedramon grunted as he took a step back at the impact as the rookie hugged his waist making him wrapping his arms around her to hold her and stop her from falling.

"You're okay!" Veemon said as she nuzzled his waist, "Of course I am, takes more than a few tin heads to stop me" Flamedramon said as smiled down at the female digimon.

"Davis? How is this possible?" Tai asked with wide eyes at the sight of the human or digimon now.

Flamedramon used a claw to scratch his cheek saying "It's a long story"

"Sure is!" Veemon said as she watched Flamedramon smirk and saying "I'll explain when we back to the human world"

He then glows and turned back into a human with a smirk on his face as Veemon jumped up and into Davis's arms.

Tai shook his head and nodded saying "Right, let's go then, I'm sure Izzy is gonna have a field day with this"

Davis chuckled at this, Izzy was gonna either exploded at the information or he was gonna try and scan Davis over and over again to figure out how he became a digimon.

HUMAN WORLD

NEXT DAY

After a restful day after the big rescue and setting the metal city free the DigiDestined were all gathered at the park.

Davis sighs as he sat on the park bench with DemiVeemon in his lap.

"So, Tai told us that you turned into a digimon Davis right?" Matt asked as he leaned on the bench.

In front of him sat Tai and Kari who had Gatomon on her lap, standing with Matt was TK who held Patamon in his arms. Nearby on the monkey bars was Sora and Yolei who were both leaning on the bars and Yolei had Poromon in her arms, sitting next to Davis was Cody who had Upamon in his own lap. Joe was leaning on the bench while Izzy sat at the base of the monkey bars between Yolei and Sora.

"Yes, I became Flamedramon thanks my armor digi-egg," Davis said as he held up his D-3 and Terminal.

"But how?" Izzy asked as he typed away he was fascinated by the concept of humans becoming digimon.

Davis gave a small smile saying "It happened when I was on a playdate with my sister Jun, it was Odaiba actual"

He then looked at DemiVeemon who giggled as he stroked her head, "At the time I was 5 years old and my sister was 11, we had just started to play a game of hide and seek with our friends when we all heard a strange noise"

"Strange noise?" Sora asked as Davis nods.

"Yeah, it was like a high pitched whistle anyway we all tried to find the sound which lead us to a strange light show me and my friends didn't know what it was at the time, Jun being the oldest there decided to see if it was safe and reached out to touch it" Davis said as he remembered that day his life changed.

"When she did we all got sucked into the light show, which turned out to be a portal to the digital world but not the world as you know it," Davis said as DemiVeemon nods.

"Yeah, it was much more dangerous at the time," She said while nuzzling into Davis's waist.

"Yeah it was, mostly because of the Demon lords," Davis said with hard eyes as he remembered the deadly digimon.

"Who?" TK asked going slightly pale at the word 'demon' for some reason it made fear grip his chest.

Davis looked over to Izzy before asking "Izzy, come here"

The older boy looks up to see Davis pull out his D-3 making him get up and walk over to the younger boy.

"Plug my Digivice into your computer and I'll tell you the names of the digimon" Davis said as he handed Izzy his digivice.

Izzy nods as he plugged the device in and started to type away, "Okay ready" He said after a few minutes.

"Okay, the first demon lord is Lilithmon," Davis said making his partner growl.

Izzy quickly found the name and pulled the digimon up on the screen saying "Lilithmon, Demon lord of lust her attacks are Phantom Pain and it says that her right arm corrodes everything she touches"

He showed the group the picture of the female demon lord making the boys blush, Kari grew annoyed and whacked her brother on the back of the head.

"Knock it off! She reminds me of LadyDevimon" Kari growled as she remembered the virus ultimate.

Davis chuckles saying "Right, next up it Beelzemon"

Izzy nods quickly finding the name, "Here we go, Beelzemon the Demon lord of Gluttony his moves are Darkness claw and Double impact. He also has a bike known as Behemoth"

He then showed his friends, Joe adjusted his glasses saying "He reminds me a biker, but not the kind you wanna talk to either"

"That's true, but he is actual not that bad all he cares about is having a good fight or food," Davis said as he remembered the demon lord who liked his sisters cooking.

"Next up is Barbamon," Davis said as he snapped out of memory lane.

"Why don't I like this guys name?" Sora asked as she watched Izzy type.

"Heres why, Barbamon the Demon lord of Greed, his attacks are Death lure he can use this to tempt Digimon into an inescapable living hell and convert them to wickedness," Izzy said with a gulp and showed them the picture.

"I'm never trusting anyone with a beard that long" Yolei said as she looked at the picture with a shiver.

"What about the movie character, what was his name again? Oh yeah! Dumbledore, he had a beard almost as long as that" TK joked making Yolei pale.

"There goes my favorite movie" Yolei muttered as she made a note to throw the films out of her room later.

DemiVeemon jumped up saying "I know the next one! It's Belphemon"

"Got it! Belphemon the Demon lord of Sloth, his attacks are Eternal Nightmare when in sleep mode" Izzy said as he showed the picture.

Cody leans over saying "He doesn't look dangerous"

"That's just his sleep mode Cody, he has a Rage mode," Davis said as Izzy showed the picture of Rage mode.

"In rage mode, his attacks are Gift of Darkness, Lightning Horn and Dark sigh," Izzy said as he saw Cody gulp before saying "Scary"

"He sure is, and hard to battle too" Davis muttered before moving on, "Next is Daemon" Davis said as he leaned forward a bit.

Izzy hummed as he found the name, "Daemon the demon lord of Wrath, he sounds nasty, his attacks are Slash Nail, Evil Inferno, and Hammer knuckle"

"Wrath huh? I think we all have those moments" Joe said as he remembered the arguments Tai and Matt use to have.

"Hey!" Said to boys yelled as they caught onto Joe's hidden message making the doctor in training smirk.

Davis chuckles saying "Only two more to go! Second to last is Leviamon"

"Found it! Leviamon demon lord of Envy, his attacks are Biting crush, Thunder breath, and Tail strike, he makes MetalSeadramon look tame" Izzy said as he showed the demon lord.

"That's one marine animal I don't wanna meet face to face," Kari said as she held Gatomon close. "I agree," The cat digimon said.

"Yeah and don't make fish jokes to his face either," Davis said making DemiVeemon chuckle under her breath.

"Lastly is Lucemon," Davis said as his eyes went from joking to hard as he remembered the one demon lord who he really, _really_ hated.

Izzy paused when he heard Davis tone of voice but shook it off and found the name, he soon learned why Davis suddenly went serious.

"Lucemon Demon lord of Pride and the strongest of the Demon lords, his attacks are Grand cross and Devine feet," Izzy said with a gulp as he showed the picture.

"Are you sure he's a demon lord?" TK asked at the sight of the angel.

"Yes, Izzy bring up his other two forms," Davis said as he gave a low growl.

Izzy did so and it showed something that made him think of 'Don't judge a book by its cover' saying.

"Lucemon Choas mode, in this form his attacks, are Paradice lost, Dead or Alive and Grand cross," Izzy said showing the group.

"Whoa," TK said as he looked at the half and half Angel-Devil digimon, he hoped he never meets the guy.

"And his last form is called, Lucemon ShadowLord mode attacks are Tide of Despair, Nihilism Maelstrom, Wrath of Darkness and Dimension Slasher"

Izzy gulps showing the dragon digimon on the screen, everyone shivered at the sight of the digimon.

That's when Tai thought of something, "Wait a minute, you had to fight these guys?!"

Everyone looked at Davis who nods saying "Yes, I did but back to my story"

He got nods as he leaned back on the bench saying "Right, where was I? Oh yeah, Anyway when we arrived in the digital world we were confused and tried to find someone who could tell us where we were only to run into a digimon that Kari knows, LadyDevimon"

Kari growls at the name along with Gatomon both got sweatdrops as they remembered the fight between Angewomon and LadyDevimon.

"She attacked us and tried to eat us if I remember correctly, she would have succeeded if not for Veemon here," Davis said as DemiVeemon nods.

"I remember that day! I was on patrol that day when I heard screams for help and at the time I had no idea it was Davis and his friends, so I flew over to help and stopped LadyDevimon from eating them" DemiVeemon said as she remember punching the virus female in the face.

Izzy asked "What digimon were you at the time?", DemiVeemon giggles saying "That's a secret!"

This made Izzy frown as he asked "Not even a little clue?", "Nope!" She said making Izzy sigh knowing he was not gonna get anything from her.

"After she saved us Vee took us to her friends and a powerful digimon who's name I will keep secret gave us the power to become digimon, but at a big price," Davis said as he pulled out his digivice.

"What price?" Joe asked as he felt a small amount of dread enter his chest.

"We gave up half of our humanity, making us half human and half digimon," Davis said as his eyes changed to red making the group gasp.

"What!?" Everyone yelled making Davis wince and rub his ears saying "Geez! Loud or what?"

"I'll say," A voice said making everyone tense but Davis who smirked.

"Hey, sis! Back from the digital world?" Davis asked as Jun walked into view.

Jun grins saying "yep, just destroyed a few dark spires and freed a few digimon"

She held up her Digivice making everyone calm down as she said "Telling them the story?"

Davis nods as Jun chuckles saying "Right, remember we have to keep some secrets okay?"

"What kind of secrets?" Matt asked as Jun smirks saying "Top secret ones!"

Davis laughs as the groups annoyed looks before saying "Jun's right, I can only tell you guys so much without and besides you guys wanted to know how I became a digimon and I've told ya"

Izzy looked like he was about to protest only for Tai to speak up "True you have told us and I don't wanna be sat here all night for what I'm guessing is a personal story?"

Davis nods saying "One I'd rather keep to myself, it holds a lot of important memories", he had a soft smile on his face as DemiVeemon nods.

Sora nods saying "Well, we all learned a few things today"

TK nods saying "Yeah, I'm gonna be careful with unknown angel digimon in the future", Patamon nods saying "Me too!"

"If I see Lilithmon I'm punching her, she reminds me of that witch!" Gatomon said as Kari nods saying "Too much like LadyDevimon for my liking"

"I'm staying away from bikers that's for sure," Joe said as he remembered Beelzemons picture.

"I'm staying off Sushi for a while," Matt said as he thought of Leviamon Sushi, made him sick thinking about it.

"Aye to that!" Tai said as he got up saying "Time to head home before our parents start getting worried"

"It's 7 o'clock already? Where did the time go?" Kari asked as she got up, it was 11 o'clock when they started the meeting.

Jun giggles as she watched the group before grinning as Davis got up and walked over to her.

"Glad to have if off your chest?" Jun asked as they started to walk home.

"yeah, feels good too," Davis said as he held DemiVeemon in his arms.

Jun nods as she thought of something, "You didn't tell them about almost dying by LadyDevimons hands did you?" She asked.

"No, I don't want them worrying that much," Davis said as Jun nods understanding why.

"Well, at least they know," Jun said as they arrived at their apartment building.

Walking over to the elevator Jun pressed the button for their floor making the doors close, the elevator started to move up as Davis asked: "Anything to report from Blake?"

Jun frowns saying "He's close to finding the identity of the digimon emperor, also Orion has found our old base"

The elevator opens as it stopped at their floor, "That's great" DemiVeemon said as she went quiet.

"Good, tell Orion to get it up and running and ask Blake to keep spying on the emperor, we need all the information we can get," Davis said as they arrived at their home.

Jun unlocked the door and went inside letting Davis close and lock the door behind them.

"I'll let them know tomorrow, until then goodnight," Jun said as she yawned and went over to her room.

Davis nods saying "Night Jun," he went over to his room and went inside.

He placed DemiVeemon on his bed saying "What a day"

"I agree, I'm just glad they didn't start pestering us with questions like I thought they would," DemiVeemon said as she watched Davis change into his PJs.

"I'm glad too, I don't think there ready for the stories of the battles we faced or the fact that one of the Demon lords is still alive," Davis said as he growled.

DemiVeemon gave a small growl as she remembered the one digimon who escaped and seemed to vanish without a trace, the demon lord was still alive and biding his time.

Davis sighs saying "Best not to dwell on it, for now, I've got a soccer game tomorrow"

His partner nods saying "Better rest up! Or you'll be too tired to play"

Davis smirks as he turned the lights off and crawled into bed saying "Better had, goodnight Marigold"

DemiVeemon smiles saying "Goodnight, Davis"

The two smiled as they slowly started to drift off into sleep, it would be a big day tomorrow in more ways than one.

"I just realised something," Davis said making DemiVeemon look at him asking "What?"

"Izzy still has my Digivice!" Davis yelled making DemiVeemo laught as Davis jumped out of bed to call Izzy.

Yep, tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

* * *

Done!

Hope you like a little bit of Davis backstory, I'm trying to make it as vague as possible. How am I doing?

I'm terrible at keeping secrets, most of the time.

In the next chapter, we learn of the emperors true identity! And Davis shows off his other digimon form.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

In this chapter, the team learns of the emperors secret and Davis shows his other form.

What is his other form? Wait and see! Or in this case, wait and read!

I do NOT own Digimon, I only own my Oc and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It's been a few days since Davis and Jun revealed their secret to the DigiDestined children, so far everything had been calm with the only hiccup being Izzy trying to scan them. He had to be dragged away by Joe and Tai to calm down, Davis just laughed it off before giving Izzy a little bit of data on himself to calm the boy down.

Jun was also joining in on the trips to the digital world now, she got very happy when destroying the dark spires.

But right now Davis was sitting in the boy's locker room as he wiped his neck of sweat, he had just played a game of Soccer against Ken Ichijouj the boy genius. Davis sighs his team lost the game at 5 to 7 but he had managed to go toe to toe with Ken and beat him a few times, he also managed to tackle block Ken but this also caused Ken to trip and bruise his ankle which he apologized for after the game.

'Still, something feels off about Ken' Davis thought as he took a swing of his ice cold water.

"Davis," A voice said snapping Davis from his thoughts, he turned around and smirked.

"Blake, still as sneaky as ever," Davis said as Blake stepped out of the shadows.

Blake chuckles before going serious saying "I found him"

"Him? The digimon Emperor?" Davis asked as he crossed his arms going into 'leader mode' as Jun dubbed it.

"Yes, here are the details," Blake said as he held out his digivice making the screen glow as from it came a holo-screen with digicode on the screen.

Davis nods as he got up and went over to Blake to read the information while Blake told him other details he would need to know.

Like some old friends that he and Orion had found.

FEW HOURS LATER

COMPUTER ROOM

"We got a control spire," Cody said as he sat at the computer while Yolei was bugging Davis about Ken shaking his hand.

Jun was leaning on the wall watching this with a smirk as she tried and failed to hide her amusement at Davis's situation, oh, how she wanted to laugh so badly!

"Where is it located?" Davis asked as he edged away from Yolei, in his arms DemiVeemon growls at Yolei.

"Yolei better back off before Demiveemon gets savage," Gatomon said to Patamon who nods while Upamon just watched confused while Poromon tried to warn Yolei.

"Back off!" Demiveemon yelled while baring her small fangs at Yolei, said girl glares at the blue digimon before huffing and seemingly giving up.

Kari who had watched the scene from the corner of her eyes relaxed, Gatomon had told her of how possessive female digimon get of males they liked or ahem potential mates.

"I'm not sure, this map doesn't list the points of interest," Cody said as he checked the map over.

Upamon turned and looked at the map before saying "It's the Forbidden Vally of No return"

"Why do bad guys always name things like that?" Kari asked making Jun hide a smirk as she tried to keep calm.

"It's in the job description, it's right after really stinky breath," TK said making Jun burst out laughing behind them.

"Oh, my gods! You two are too cute!" Jun said as she held her sides, Davis smirked at this saying "They do make a cute couple"

His teasing smirk made TK and Kari blush yelling "DAVIS!"

"I'm kidding, but still," Davis said before muttering to himself, "Still a couple" He snickered and shared a secret high-five with Jun.

Cody clears his thought saying "Even if this place was called the Vally of duckies and bunnies with a control spire there, there's trouble"

"Duckies and bunnies? I'd pay to see that" Jun said as she calmed down and went over to Cody.

"Wait a minute, something does not feel right," Jun said as she looked at the map.

"Jun?" Davis asked as his sister narrows her eyes before standing straight.

"I'm calling in a friend, I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Jun said as she pulled out her phone and went outside the room.

"Davis? Ready to go?" TK asked as Cody got the digital gate open and ready.

"Almost, Jun is just making a quick call," Davis said as Jun came back into the room.

"Let's go!" Jun said as she pulled out her digivice.

"Digiport open!" Davis said as the screen glows sucking them in.

DIGITAL WORLD

VALLEY OF NO RETURN

"Wow, this valley sure looks forbidden alright," Kari said as she looked around the rocky and desert terrain.

Davis sniffed the air saying "Strange, no scent trails"

He got confused looks making him point at his nose saying "Digi-human remember?"

"Ah," TK said as he remembered that little fact.

"But Davis is right, there's not a single digimon sent around here," Jun said as she looked around.

"We should stay together," Cody said as Davis motioned for everyone to start walking.

"Cody's right, less chance of getting separated and lost," Davis said as they started to walk towards the control spire signal.

The group walked until they reached a sandy hill, "You know this place doesn't look that bad" Yolei said as she looked around.

"If you're a desert dweller," Patamon said as he flew next to TK.

"Quiet guys, we don't want the Digimon Emperor to hear us coming," Kari said only to jump as she heard Yolei and Hawkmon yell.

Turning around the group saw Yolei and Hawkmon gone, "I bet he heard that!" Kari said as Gatomon said "My gosh! They're gone!"

"Incoming!" Jun yells as she jumped away from the sandy hill, "Move it!" Davis yelled as he went to grab Cody's arm only to miss him by inches.

"Ah!" Cody, TK, Patamon and Armadillomon yelled as they were sucked down under the sand.

"Guys!" Davis yelled in worry as Veemon gave a small whimper of worry.

"Where did they go?" Jun asked as she looked around trying to find any trace of her friends.

Davis growls saying "They got swallowed up! This whole thing was a trap!"

"Again?" Veemon asked remembering all the times they would end up in an ambush or trap back in the old days.

Jun nods with a growl as an echoey voice was heard, "If you're looking for your friends, there here with me" It was the digimon Emperor!

"Where are you?!" Jun yelled as she looked for the little brat!

"Over here, hurry before I decided to make your friends digi-chow," The Emperor said making Veemon growl.

"Move it!" Davis yelled as he took off in a run.

Jun nods as she followed Davis with Veemon right beside her, "Veemon, I'm digivolving you to Flamedramon, stay on your guard!" Davis said as he pulled out his digivice.

"Digi-armor! Energize!" Davis said as the screen glows along with his terminal.

"Right!" Veemon said as she glows becoming Flamedramon.

The trio soon arrived at the bottom of a cliff where the control spire rested a few cliffs above them, on the cliff just above the trio was the Digimon Emperor.

"Emperor!" Davis yelled with a glare.

"So you made it," Emperor said as he clicked his fingers.

This made the ground shake a little as a huge Deltamon came around the corner to thin rock bridge between the cliffs where Davi's friend hung from, thanks to wind blowing towards him Davis could tell by the scent that it was indeed his friends.

They had been tied up by ropes with cloths covering their mouths stopping them from talking. It didn't stop them from trying to struggle free.

"Why you!" Jun yelled only to gasp as they got surrounded by five digimon they recognized as Harpymon.

"This is not exactly a fair fight is it?" Flamedramon asked as she got ready to fight.

"Who needs fair when you can win? Also," Emperor said as snapped his whip saying "Chow time Deltamon! Unless you surrender that is?"

The Deltamon roars as he started to walk towards the hanging children and digimon, this made Davis growl as his eyes turn red.

"Jun, Flamedramon take care of the Harpymon and save our friends," Davis said as he started to gather his energy.

"What about you?" Jun asked as she held her Digivice at the ready.

"I've got a Deltamon to deal with," Davis said as his voice became deeper and gained a growl to it.

Jun nods catching onto his idea, "Please be careful, after this he'll know our secret"

"As long as our friends are safe, I don't care," Davis said as Flamedramon shook her head saying "You never change Davis, well, let's do this!"

With that, she charged forward and tackled two Harpymon while Jun glows yellow as she became Dinohyumon and tackled the other three away from Davis.

"Arahhhh!" Davis yelled as his body glows blue before growing to the size of a Graymon.

"What?!" The Emperor yelled in shock as he watched the sight before him, ' _How is this possible!_ ' He thought.

When the light fades it showed a new digimon in Davis's place, Jun smirks saying "Welcome back, Veedramon"

Davis or Veedramon roars as he charged forward and tackled Deltamon away from his friends just as he was about to eat them, Veedramon then punched Deltamon in the face.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon yelled in a deep voice that has a growl to it, high-temperature blue flames hit Deltamon making him stumble backward.

While Veedramon battled Deltamon back over with Flamedramon she had just freed two of the Harpymon and was helping Jun with the last three.

"Need a hand?" A male voice said as a Sangloupmon ran past them and took out the dark rings.

"Thanks, Blake!" Jun yelled as she ran past her teammate and towards TK and the others.

Flamedramon pants as she ran and jumped up the cliff until she reached the rock bridge, "Hold on guys!" She said as she got her flames ready to cut the ropes.

Jun jumped up and dug her left arm blade into the rock next to Cody and Armadillomon, "Ready Sangloupmon?!" She yelled down as the bladed wolf yelled "Ready!"

"Brace yourself Cody!" Flamedramon yelled as she burnt the rope on the rock bridge while Jun cut Armadillomon free.

Blake then jumped up and caught the boy and his partner on his back with ease, he then landed and sat down letting the two slide off his back.

It went on like this with Flamedramon and Jun cutting and burning the ropes while Blake caught them and put them on the ground, when everyone was safely on the ground the two female digimon jumped down and landed in front of the group.

Two loud roars rang out as Veedramon defeated Deltamon and destroyed the dark ring, Veedramon growls and turned to the digimon Emperor.

"Checkmate! Ken Ichijouj!" He yelled getting gasps from his friend's minis Jun and Blake.

"Ken!?" Yolei yelled in shock as the Emperor growls saying "So, you figured me out?"

He reached up and took his glasses off to show the face of Ken Ichijouj, Blake growls saying "You don't cover your tracks that well in the human world"

"So it seems until we meet again my worthy adversaries I have some new information to go over!" Ken yelled as he jumped up and landed on an Airdramon and escaped.

"Damn it!" Jun yelled as she watched Ken run away, it was only going to get harder now that he knew their little secret.

Veedramon pants as he glows and shrunk down until the glow faded to show Davis battered and tired looking, he pants a few times before falling on his front.

"Davis!" Flamedramon yelled as she ran over to her human.

"Is he alright?" Kari asked as the group ran over to their passed out leader.

Jun knelt down and checked her brother over, "He's fine, just exhausted from using too much energy in such a small amount of time" She said while changing back to human form.

"I'm a little tired myself actually," Jun said as she rubbed her neck.

"Let's head home, we all need the rest" TK said as he stepped in as the team's second in command.

"Right, Yolei?" Cody said as he looked at his female teammate who still looked shocked.

"I-I just can't believe it, this whole time Ken was the emperor?" Yolei asked as she looked at her friends.

Jun nods as she turned to Blake still in his digimon form, "Stay safe Blake, keep us update okay?" She said while the bladed wolf nods.

"I will see ya soon!" Blake said as he turned and took off into a run and away into the desert and mountains.

"Let's go, everyone," TK said as he helped place Davis on Flamedramons back.

"Right," Everyone said as they started to make their way back to the TV to go home.

HUMAN WORLD

"Ah!" Everyone yelled as they landed on the floor once again!

"Ow, my back," Jun said as she landed on the bottom of the pile.

"Get off!" Yolei yelled as she felt a foot hit her ribs.

"Sorry," Cody said as he got off the top of the pile, followed by everyone else getting unstuck.

"Is Davis okay?" Jun asked as she got up, looking over she saw Davis on the floor with DemiVeemon on his chest.

"He's fine!" The little blue Digimon said with a smile as she wagged her tail.

Kari giggled at the cute scene when she noticed something on Davis's chest, with his top raised she could make out a...scar?

"Is that a scar?" Kari asked as she went and knelt down beside Davis to look at it.

"He got it from one of his battles from the old days," Jun said as she remembered just how Davis got the scar.

She shook her head saying "It's not important right now, let's him home"

Kari looked ready to ask questions when she saw the look on Jun's face, it was a mix of sadness yet anger and a bit of acceptance.

' _I should ask another time_ ' Kari thought before helping Jun take Davis home.

And explain to Jun and Davis's parents how Davis passed out, that was gonna be a hard one.

Kari just hoped she be able to ask the siblings some questions soon, the child of light then frowns as feelings of worry washed over her.

Why did she get the feeling, something bad was gonna happen soon?

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, Davis is training in the digital world when he rescues Agumon.

What does Ken want with Agumon? What will he do now knowing Davis's secret?

Find out in the next chapter!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

In this chapter, the older kids learn that Ken is the Emperor.

Davis also goes to train in the digital world only to end up saving Agumon!

What will happen? Find out now!

I do NOT own digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 5

The last few days have been nothing but trouble! Were the thoughts of one Davis Motomiya as he rested as Veedramon in a mountain clearing in the digital world, he was getting his strength back up and re-training his old instincts from when he first arrived back in the digital world.

' _I just glad Yolei is somewhat back to normal_ ' Davis thought as he remembered the last few days.

After learning of the Emperors true identity the younger children told Tai and the others about it, along with Davis's digimon form which resulted in him trying to avoid Izzy once again.

A plan was then made to track Ken down and confront him in the digital world, only to learn that he has now moved into the digital world.

When the group went to confront him they ended up battling on a magma field and to Davis's rage watched as Ken forced Tai's partner Agumon digivolve into SkullGreymon!

But SkullGreymon proved to be too powerful for Ken and ended up destroying not only the control spire but also a few Digimon in his induced rage. He soon ran out of energy and turned back into Agumon.

But before they could save Agumon, Ken swooped in and took the small dino away.

So, here Davis was right now training up in case Ken decided to pull another SkullGreymon on him and his team.

' _I don't wish to hurt Agumon, but if he becomes SkullGreymon then I have no choice but to protect my friends first_ ' Davis thought as he got up.

"I best head out to meet Tai and the others at Rail town or He'll be pissed off at me," Davis said as he started to make his way towards the town not too far away from where he was training.

He was almost there when a scent caught his attention, wait a minute, he recognized this scent! It was Agumon!

"Agumon?" He asked before running over following the scent until he arrived at some train tracks in a desert.

Davis looked around when he noticed a small figure laying in the sand looking very tired, kneeling down he asked "Agumon? Is that you?"

The small dino groans before lifting his head up asking "Davis? Davis! it is you!"

Agumon then stood up saying "Boy! I'm glad to see you, I managed to get away from the emperor but he's after me!"

This made Veedramon tense up as he looked around asking "Is he near?"

Agumon opened his mouth to speak when he got cut off, "It's my lucky day, I not only get Agumon back but a new test subject as well"

Ken smirked as he arrived on Airdramon and four more behind him, Ken then held up what Davis thought was a dark ring only it was more like a spiral in a way.

"Say hello to my newest invention, the dark spiral, it still new and needs to be tested, so who wishes to be first?" Ken asked as he held the spiral ready to place it on Agumon or Davis.

The champion level digimon growls as he looked for escape routes, Agumon could easily escape but he couldn't since he was too big and would get caught quickly.

Davis then heard the sound of a train whistle, glancing at the tracks he saw a steam train heading their way. ' _Perfect! If I get Agumon onto that he'll be safe_ ' Davis thought as he tensed up.

"Agumon, get ready to grab on" Davis warned as Agumon looked at him confused before it turned to shock as Davis turned and used his tail to hit Agumon.

This sent the small dino digimon onto the steam train making him on instinct grab onto it, "Davis!" Agumon yelled as he watched the Veedramon that was Davis distract Ken and the Airdramon.

He was hopeless as he watched Ken throw the Dark Spiral at Davis making the digimon roar as he tried to fight it, Agumon gulps as he entered a tunnel cutting off his view of Davis.

"Poor Davis, I hope he can hold off Ken's control long enough for me to get Tai and the others," Agumon said as he moved to drive the train.

"Just hold on Davis!" Agumon yelled as he focused on driving.

HOUR LATER

"Where is he?" Tai asked he looked around the digital town looking for both Agumon and Davis who's signal had seemingly vanished a few minutes ago.

"I don't know, he was gonna meet us here," TK said as he checked his Digivice.

"Wait a minute, I'm getting Agumon's signal and it's closing in fast!" TK said as they heard the sound of a train whistle.

Looking over to the tracks the group saw a black steam train barreling down the tracks with Agumon driving!

"It's Agumon!" Veemon said as she watched the train, ' _Come on Davis, where are you?_ ' She thought in worry, something was wrong she could feel it.

Gatomon changed the tracks making the trains slow down until it came to a stop, this let Agumon jump off and run over to Tai.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled in joy at seeing his partner and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Tai! I'm happy to see you! But we got big problems!" Agumon said with urgency.

This made everyone run over as Agumon was set down on his feet, "What's wrong Agumon?" Veemon asked.

"Did something happen?" Patamon asked as he landed on TK's head.

"Yeah! Davis got captured by the digimon emperor!" Agumon yelled as everyone gasped in horror.

"How!?" Veemon yelled as she held her chest as if she had hit by something.

"I had just escaped the base and had made it into the desert near Rail Town when I fell into the sand, I decided to take a few minutes rest until I heard Davis's voice, I looked up and saw Davis or Veedramon standing over me" Agumon said as he told them how Davis found him.

"He was training in the nearby mountains," Cody said as he looked a little uneasy with the news of his friends capture.

Agumon nods as he continued his story, "Before we could get to a safe area the emperor found us and he's got a new thing he calls the dark spiral, he was going to use it on both of us! But Davis he used his tail and hit me onto the train as it passed by, the last I saw of him was that he was fighting the emperor to let me escape"

"Davis," Tai said before nodding and standing up saying "Well, let's get to a different area and figure out how to save Davis"

"Right!" Everyone yelled as they started to leave the town following the tracks, Veemon was walking with Kari and Gatomon as the cat digimon tried to keep the blue Digimon's spirit up.

"Don't worry Veemon, we'll get Davis back," Gatomon said as she held Veemon's shoulder.

"I just hope he's okay, he got captured once before back then and he almost" Veemon cut herself off as she tried not to cry.

Before Gatomon could ask what was wrong the ground shook, "How endearing, trying to escape are we?" the voice of Ken rang out making the group turn around.

There on a ledge above them was Ken looking very smug, but it was the digimon flying above him that made the group pale.

"That's! That's! A-AeroV-Veedramon!" Veemon yelled as she looked up at the now flying Davis.

"Oh yes! Meet my newest slave, AeroVeedramon or in better terms Davis Motomiya your leader!" Ken said as the dragon digimon landed in front of the group.

He was MetalGreymons size with big muscles, strong wings and big claws and teeth, he also at the moment had red eyes due to being under Ken's control.

"Let him go!" Tai yelled as he glared up at Ken, he was gonna punch that kid in the face!

"I don't think so, I was going to get Agumon but after seeing AeroVeedramons power I don't think I will," Ken said as he clicked his fingers.

"Attack! AeroVeedramon!" Ken ordered as AeroVeedramon roars his eyes glowing bright red.

"RUN!" Veemon yells as her partner open his mouth as it started to glow blue, "This is bad!" Armadiliomon yelled as he watched AeroVeedramon charge up an attack getting ready to fire at them.

Tai growls as he picked up Agumon and yelled "Run everyone! There's nothing we can do right now! We need a plan!"

"I'm with you on that!" Kari yelled as she picked up Gatomon and took off after her brother.

"Come on Cody!" TK yelled as he grabbed Patamon and ran with Cody and Armadiliomon right behind him.

"Yes! That's it! Run for your lives! Hahahahahaha!" Ken laughed as he watched the group run away.

He then ordered AeroVeedramon to stop and come over to him, he then climbed on the digimons shoulder and flew off to cause more destruction.

HUMAN WORLD

HOUR LATER

"I can't believe this!" Jun yelled as she was told of what Ken had done.

She was not happy one bit, she was very tempted to rip Ken apart but got a hold of her anger as she took deep breaths.

"What are we going to do? AeroVeedrmon is an ultimate level Digimon, none of our Digimon can reach it yet" Cody asked as he held Upamon.

"If I can just get my hands on that dark digivice, I swear," Tai said as he broke off into muttering of crushing something.

"You guys can't fight an ultimate yet, but I knew who can," Jun said as she pulled out her phone.

She put in a number before holding the phone to her ear a few minutes later.

"Orion, yeah it's me Jun, we got a problem," She said to the person on the phone who everyone guessed was a teammate maybe?

"Ken captured him with his newest invention the dark spiral...yeah I know, we're gonna need your help he's AeroVeedramon right now...yes it's a big problem! Get to the digital world, bring the others as well" Jun said before finishing the call.

"It's time to bring the old team back, Ken is going to learn a painful lesson today," Jun said with a growl as he eyes turned ice blue.

"What lesson?" Yolei found herself hesitant to ask.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with us all," Jun said as she went over to the computer and was sucked inside.

Tai shook his head before saying "Let's go after her"

Matt who had arrived the same time as Jun asked "You sure? Jun seems really ticked off"

"Yeah! besides we all want a shot at knocking Ken down a few pegs and saving Davis" Veemon said with a fire in her eyes getting nods from everyone.

Yolei nods saying "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, they went after Jun.

DIGITAL WORLD

In the digital world, Jun was still human as she talked with Blake who was in his own ultimate form of Reapmon, he would need to be to face Davis.

With them was a fox Digimon known as Taomon or in this case, who was actually Rika in her Ultimate form. She held her weapon which was a huge brush at the ready, she looked very tense and uneasy.

The next digimon was also an Ultimate level known as WarGrowlmonX or Orion, he stood with a low growl like rumble in his chest.

Jun narrows her eyes as she said "As I said before, Davis is under Ken's control we need to break the new dark spiral control him but it won't be easy"

"Davis is the strongest of us, the only one to match him would be you or Orion," Rika said as she heard the digital gate open.

"Here come the others," Blake said as he saw the younger kids and teenagers.

"I'm helping!" Veemon yelled as she ran over to Jun.

"You sure? Without your other forms?" Jun asked a little unsure.

Veemon nods saying "We tracked Davis down to an area that has no control spires, I can at least digivolve to my champion form"

"Very well," Jun said with a nod of her own as she glows.

"Whoa," Matt said as he watched Jun go from a human to a knight digimon.

"Knightmon he or she, in this case, is a knight digimon who is very loyal to the ones they serve and her Berserk Sword will leave you split in two," Hawkmon said while Cody looked at the knight in awe.

"So, we now have the combined power of 4 ultimate level digimon? Man! Just how powerful is Davis?" Tai asked while holding his head.

"Very powerful, he is also a holy dragon type digimon and has a lot of battle experience to back him up," Orion said.

"We best be careful then, one blast from AreoVeedramon and were as good as dead" Patamon said as he flew above TK.

"I'll protect you, don't worry," Rika said as the group nods.

"All right! My turn, its been a while since I went champion" Veemon said as she closed her eyes and focused on her energy.

She gave a small grunt before being engulfed in light as she digivolved.

"Veemon! Digivolve to! EX-Veemon!" She yelled before becoming a big bipedal female dragon. (Think EX-Veemon from the show only more female.)

"Cool!" Yolei yelled as she ran over with Hawkmon to check the dragoness out.

"Let's move everyone!" Jun yelled as she picked up Tai and placed him on her shoulder.

"All aboard!" Orion said as he let Cody and Kari climb in his back with Armadiliomon and Gatomon into his own shoulders.

Rika held TK and Patamon in her arms as Yolei and Hawkmon climbed on EX-Veemons back.

Reapmon gave a hidden grin yelling "Move out!", With that, he shot forward and lead the way.

10 MINUTES LATER

"There he is!" Kari yelled as she saw the form of AeroVeedramon going through the desert.

"Right! Orion, you keep AeroVeedramon busy! Rika, protect the group! Blake provide cover fire! Try and take out the dark spiral! EX-Veemon, you're with me!" Jun yelled as she took out her sword while passing Tai to Rika.

"Roger!" Everyone yelled as Rika pulled back.

Orion paused in his stride to let his passengers down with EX-Veemon before saying "Stay safe kids"

"We will!" Cody yelled as Orion smirks.

He then growls looking straight at Davis before giving a loud roar and charging forward, Reapmon hung back at a distance and started firing at the ultimate level dragon trying to his the dark spiral on his right upper arm.

Jun and EX-Veemon were double teaming Davis as Orion charge in.

"What!" Ken yelled as AeroVeedramon turned and roar as Orion slammed into him.

The two huge Ultimates roar as they tried to overpower the other, Orion held Davis's hands in his clawed grip trying to overpower him. AeroVeedramon roars in rage as he pushed back using his own strength and power.

With Rika and the others who were now behind a shield Rika had made stood in awe of the two ultimate levels power, it was like watching two titans go at it!

"Such power" TK said as he held Patamon.

"I can see why Davis is the leader of his old team," Matt said as he sat on Garurumon's back he had just arrived since he had to wait for Gaururmon to pick him up.

"Uh-hu," Yolei said as she watched on.

Back in the fight, EX-Veemon growls as she watched Davis get the upper hand and slam his forehead into Orion stunning the red cyborg long enough for him to be thrown backward, this left a small crater in the ground as AeroVeedramon went to power up an attack.

"Not on my watch!" Jun yelled as she used her sword to strike his nose horn and stop his attack.

"Attack my servant! Show no mercy!" Ken yelled as he cracked his whip.

"I'm getting sick of this kid!" EX-Veemon yelled as she ducked a swipe from her controlled partner.

"Same!" Orion said as he got up and tackled AeroVeedramon once more this time hooking his arms under AeroVeedramons arms.

EX-Veemon grunts as she went to attack the dark spiral only for AeroVeedramon's tail to hit her to the ground.

Jun then yelled something that confused the other none-digimon children.

"Marigold!" Jun yelled in worry.

But to the children's shock AeroVeedramon stopped struggling in Orion's hold and seemed to struggle in a different way.

"M-Ma-ri," Davis said in a pained voice.

"Davis it's us! You're team! Wake up!" Jun yelled as she went to EX-Veemon's side.

"No, you don't! He's mine to control!" Ken yelled as he snapped his fingers making a second dark spiral appear.

"I don't think so!" Reapmon yelled as he jumped over and destroyed the second spiral just as it was about to touch AeroVeedramon.

"NO!" Ken yelled as AeroVeedramon gave a loud roar that shook everyone to their cores.

A blue energy erupted from AeroVeedramon and wrapped around his body as it moved and shifted into a bigger silhouette of something else, it lifted what appeared to be wings and sent out a wave of energy this destroyed the dark spiral on his arms and sent Orion to the ground once more.

"T-That's!" Reapmon yelled in shock as the energy died down to show a tired and in pain AeroVeedramon.

And a pissed off AeroVeedramon as he opens his eyes and glared at the boy standing on his shoulder, Ken seeing that he was in danger quickly jumped onto the back of an Airdramon.

"This is not over!" Ken yelled as he flew off in defeat.

AeroVeedramon pants as he fell to his knees before falling onto his side and passing out from both pain and exhaustion, Jun sighs in relief as EX-Veemom pushed herself up.

"Is he?" EX-Veemon asked as she got up with Jun's help.

"He's fine just exhausted and probably gonna be sore later," Reapmon said as he landed beside Davis.

Rika ran over with the group as the younger children went to check on Davis while Tai and Matt went over to Jun and EX-Veemon.

"You two okay?" Matt asked as he sat on Gaurumon's back.

"We're fine just sore," Jun said as she steadied her friend.

"That was one tough battle, I'm shocked at how strong Davis is," Tai said.

"Just be glad he was not in his Mega level" Jun muttered before moving EX-Veemon over to rest next to Davis.

EX-Veemon sighs as she was placed next to AeroVeedramon letting her lean on his neck and head, it made her smile. She was happy to have Davis back with her, she moved so her head rested near his.

"I'm glad you're safe, my knight" EX-Veemon whispered before drifting off into sleep as her tired body caught up with her mind.

In his sleep, Davis moved ever so slightly to curl around EX-Veemon giving her both warmth and protection from the sand as their teammates got to healing them.

* * *

Done!

Man! My fingers hurt.

In the next chapter, we have a small time skip.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

In this chapter, we have a small time skip.

I do NOT own digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Fladramon growls as she sat under the tree with Davis who was currently Flamedramon and having a quick nap, she sighs before looking at the sky and remembered how the last few weeks have gone.

First off after saving Davis from Ken they had found the digi-egg of friendship which belonged to Davis and Veemon allowing them to become Raidramon and Lighdramon respectively, after that a week later they had to help Sora rescue Biyomon from a Starmon under Kens control they ended up in a 2 hour long card game with Starmon and Deputymon with surprisingly Cody winning all of the games Davis was still trying to figure out how he did it.

Then 3 days later Kari went missing suddenly, this cause Gatomon to panic but with Rika's and Izzy's help, TK and Davis managed to rescue Kari from the dark ocean. It was also a place that had Davis cursing in a colorful way for almost an hour straight, it took Veemon whacking him over the head to snap him out of it.

Not long after they met another DigiDestined who was a friend of Mimi's known as Michael and his partner digimon Betamon, it was also the day Yolei got the digi-egg of sincerity. She got it after yelling at Digitamamon and finally understand what it meant to be sincere, she used the digi-egg to turn Hawkmon into Shurimon a cool ninja armor digimon.

They then ended up in a Japanese styled village a few days later in which Hawkmon got challenge by a Ninjamon while the rest of the team dealt with a rampaging ShogunGekomon, Veemon had to admit for being such a big guy he sure could so a lot of damage.

Then Cody got his second digi-egg known as the digi-egg of reliability, at the time the group had been stuck under an oil platform. All it took was Cody giving a small white lie to get Joes help, and learning from Joe that some lies were helpful like lying to save a friend's life they also saved a MegaSeadramon from Ken's control.

The just last week they met the ghost of Wizardmon who gave them a cryptic message about 'kindness releasing the radiance' or something like that, it confused Veemon for a bit until she remembered what else was related to the radiance.

Which lead her to this moment in time, after arranging a camping trip the younger team was now in the digital world where thanks to Yolei they learned of Ken's flying base and Flamedramon got to punch a spider digimon in the face.

"TK and Cody found out where the Digimon Emperors base is heading," Kari said as she stood up being careful not to wake Flamedramon up.

Ever since entering the digital world Davis had been on guard and making sure everyone was safe, so Kari decided to let her leader sleep and rest up.

Fladramon smirks as she glanced at Flamedramon with an unusual smirk on her face, "You two go on ahead, I'll keep an eye on Davis" She said as Gatomon rolled her eyes.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," She said as she armor digivolved.

"No promises, hehe," Flamedramon said as the girls left the two leaders and chased after TK and Cody.

Flamedramon grunts as the dust hit his nose making him sneeze and wake up.

"Hu? Wha? Where is everyone?" Flamedramon asked as he went to get up only to tense up as Fladramon sat in his lap.

"They located Ken's base, there on their way to check it out," Fladramon said as she leaned over saying "Kari tasked me with making sure you get your rest"

"Mari, what if they get hurt?" Davis said as he went to push himself up only for Fladramon to pin his arms.

"Oh no! you don't! I'm having my alone time with you, do you know how hard it is to control myself around you when you're a digimon?" She said before using her tail to take her mask off.

"Mari," Davis said as she took his mask off.

"I missed you, Davis, when you left all those years ago you took apart of me with you," She said before nuzzling their noses together.

Davis smiles saying "I won't leave again, I promise you on my life"

"I'll hold you to it," Marigold said as she gently pulled Davis into a soft kiss.

' _I missed you too and I'll never leave you again_ ' Davis thought as he kissed back.

The two soon pulled back and started to cuddle under the warmth of the sun, enjoying their time together back then it was rare that they got any time to relax and cuddle like this.

The two would have continued to cuddle if not for the sudden cold chill that went down their spines.

"You felt that?" Davis asked getting a nod.

"Something dark has been born," Flamedramon said as she got off Davis and put her mask on.

Davis did the same and glowed as he became human again, he then glows and became AeroVeedramon.

"Hop on!" Davis ordered making Flamedramon jump on his back.

"Hold on!" Davis said as he took off at high speeds.

OUT AT THE BASE

AeroVeedramon growls as he arrived to see Tentomon dodging a digimon he had never seen before, it looked like a mix and mash of different digimon all put into one body.

"There's Kari and Yolei! Davis, I'm jumping off!" Flamedramon said as she jumped off her partners back and onto the island that Yolei and Kari stood on.

Davis nods as he shot forward and tackled the Frankenstein of a digimon making it roar loudly.

"Heat Viper!" It yelled before firing its attack at AeroVeedrmon who ducked the attack.

"Magnum Crasher!" AeroVeedramon yelled as he punched the digimon with an energy covered fist.

This sent the digimon into the ocean with a huge splash, AeroVeedramon glares down at the digimon taking in its strength and weaknesses.

' _It's strong whatever it is, I'll have to regroup with everyone to understand how it came to be_ ' AeroVeedramon thought before powering up an attack.

"V-Arrow Breath!" he yelled before firing the attack right at the digimon sending it deeper into the water.

"Everyone regroup! I want some answers!" AeroVeedrmon said as he saw TK exit the base and Cody arrived at where the girls stood.

Flying down AeroVeedramon landed and let everyone climb on his back before taking off towards the mainland.

BACK ON THE MAINLAND

"Okay, can someone tell me what that digimon was? It looked like an ugly cousin of Frankenstein" Davis asked with arms crossed as he stood human once more.

"It's called Kimeramon, Kens secret weapon" TK said anger sparking in his eyes which Davis took note of.

"Stay calm TK, I will not have your anger blinding you into doing something stupid," Davis said in a stern voice which snapped TK out of it.

"Right, sorry," The blonde boy said as Davis nods.

"Kimeramon, why does that name sound like bad news?" Veemon asked as she stood by Hawkmon.

"Cause he is," A voice said making everyone jump as Reapmon appear nearby.

"Reapmon, a little late to the party," Davis said as he turned to his old teammate.

"Sorry, Ken has tightened his security around his base it was harder this time, but not hard enough," Reapmon said as he held out his hand.

Above it formed a screen with images of different digimon with parts of their bodies linked to Kimeramon.

"As you can see he's made up of different types of digimon, 10 champion digimon to be more precise," Blake said as he relayed his info to his friend and leader.

"10 champions enough power to make him an Ultimate level digimon," Kari said as she looked at the screen.

"That's for sure," Cody said as he remembered watching Kimeramon chase Tentomon his attacks were powerful.

Blake nods as he said "I also managed to get this"

The screen changed to show a map of Ken's base, complete with tunnels to the engine room.

Davis took a closer look before saying "TK, Cody, come here"

The two came over and looked at the map, the three boys talked with each other before Davis held his chin in thoughts.

He then smirked saying "You two have given me an idea, but first we need to follow Ken's base"

"Leave that to me," Blake said as he transferred the map to Davis's terminal before turning and vanishing into thin air.

"How does he do that?" Armadiliomon asked getting a shrug from Patamon.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"We only have one shot at this guys," Davis said as he stood on a ledge on a cliff side with his team.

He was currently sat on Raidramons back while TK and Kari sat on Pegasusmons and Nefertimons backs, behind them, was Cody on Digimon's back and Yolei on Halsemons back.

Down below Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon were carrying out a plan that Cody had come up with to slow Ken's base down.

Cody smirked as oil shot up covering the base and catching on fire, "It worked!" Yolei said as the base started to slow down.

"Move it, everyone!" Davis yelled as Raidramon jumped off and down onto a platform entrance on the base.

"We're right behind ya!" TK yelled as he followed after Davis everyone else followed him.

If the group had stayed a minute longer they would have seen a tall figure watching them with red eyes.

INSIDE THE BASE

"Cody, tell Izzy that part 1 of the plan worked," Davis said making the young boy nod as he pulled out his terminal.

"This place is bigger on the inside," Yolei said as she looked around.

"I see something up ahead," Davis said as the entered what appeared to be a storage area.

Getting off their partners the group looked at the huge structure in the center of the base, "Is that is Cody?" Davis asked.

"That's the engine room," Cody said as he looked the huge thing over.

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Raidramon said as she looked around.

"Me to, on guard everyone," Davis said as a door to the groups right opened up to show a group of Bakemon.

"You know what to do!" Halsemon yelled as he flew forward and shot off his attack.

The other digimon joined in and quickly took out the dark rings around the ghost digimon before letting their partners jump on their backs.

"Let's leave while the ghosts are spooked!" TK said as they left through the door that the Bakemon came from.

The followed the passageway and into a bigger storage area, "Whoa! Look at the size of this place!" Kari said as she gasped at the size of the place.

The ground then began to shake as Davis growls saying "Here he comes, you guys remember the plan?"

"Distract Kimeramon while you and Veemon take out the engine room," TK said as he gave Davis the thumbs up.

Davis nods with a smirk as the roof cracked open and let Kimeramon land in front of the group, "Go Davis!" Yolei yelled as Raidramon changed back into Veemon.

Picking up his partner he yelled "Good luck!", he then ran at full speed towards the engine room.

"Let's do it, guys!" TK said as he ducked behind some crates with Cody.

"We have to buy Davis and Veemon as much time as we can get!" Kari said as she ducked to safety with Yolei.

WITH DAVIS AND VEEMON 5 MINUTES LATER

Said duo were using a chain to swing and landed on the platform connected to the main area of the engine room, after making sure he had not lost anything during the swing Davis stood up and placed Veemon on the platform.

"Let's move it Veemon, our friends are counting on us," Davis said as he got a nod from his partner.

Davis smirks as he went to run forward only for his terminal to beep, quickly pulling it out he saw the message TK had sent him.

'We got you sometime! But our partners are back in rookie and In-training forms from the effort, also Kimeramon suddenly stopped moving.' It said.

Davis nods as the base shook almost making him lose his balance. *Beep!*.

'Correction, he just left the base' TK sent making Davis chuckle.

"Come on Vee!" Davis said as the two made their way towards the engine room.

Only to be stopped by Wormmon, "Get out of the way! I know who you are!" Davis yelled he did not hurt the worm digimon.

"This way," Wormmon said turning towards the engine room surprising the duo, wasn't Wormmon on Ken's side?

"Is this some kind of trap?" DemiVeemon asked in suspicion, just what side was this worm on?!

Wormmon turned to face them saying "Listen you have to believe me this isn't a trap, I'm trying to save my master he created this awful digimon Kimeramon and now he can't control it anymore! I'm afraid things have gone too far and I'm losing him! I hope that if you destroy this place I'll be able to get him back, I'm willing to help you if you help me! What do you say? Is it a deal?"

' _Why would Wormmon worry so much about Ken? Unless_ ' Davis thought before giving a small sigh then he gave a small smile.

"We'll do it," Davis said as Wormmon blinked in surprise asking "Really?", hope stained his voice as he started at the boy and his partner.

"Really, we're not that mean," Davis said as he shared a nod with Veemon.

Wormon smiles saying "Gee! Thank you! This way!"

With that Wormmon lead them to the engine room and opened the door for them, once inside Veemon gasped as she felt a familiar energy hit her.

' _My Digi-egg!_ ' She thought as they looked at the black covered object in front of them.

"Ken found that somehow the energy from it is making the base move," Wormon said as they walked over to the object.

"Is this what I think it is?" Davis asked as the object lifted up and glowed golden.

"Yes! it is!" Veemon yelled as the golden energy flooded the room as the power to the base cut out.

"You ready Vee?" Davis asked as his body glowed a bright blue as the energy rushed through his body.

"I've been ready!" She yelled as Davis smirks before yelling "Golden Armor! Energize!"

"Veemon! Golden armor digivolve to! Magnamon!" Veemon yelled as she became the golden royal knight Magnamon.

"AURHHHH!" Davis yelled as he burst with energy and shifted forms and entered his mega level for the first time in years.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

As the energy destroyed the room both sides came to a stop as they gazed at the engine room below them, Kari gasped in awe as the energy flooded the base.

The digimon watched on as the light fades to show two big figures emerging from the light, the first was covered in golden armor with a female figure while the second was bigger and had wings on his back.

"It's Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon!" Gatomon yelled in joy as she looked at the two royal knights.

"Who?" Yolei asked in shock as the light soon vanished into Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon.

Before Hawkmon could tell his partner the base shook as from below came Kimeramon who broke through the walls, he then roars before flying straight up at the two knights who moved out of the way with ease.

"We best leave! We don't want to go down with the ship!" TK said as he felt the base shake.

"Right!" Everyone yelled before turning and running to higher ground.

Back with the knights, Magnamon was using her fists to punch Kimeramon into the wall while UlforceVeedramon used his speed to keep the beast distracted.

"We need to get him outside! My attacks would cause more harm than good in here" Ulforce said as he dodged a swipe from Kimeramon.

"Got it!" Magnamon said as she glowed golden before tackling Kimeramon out of the base making another hole in the wall.

"This place sure is holy" UlforceVeedramon joked before flying after his partner and the monster.

OUTSIDE THE BASE

"Magna missiles!" Magnamon yelled as she fired her missiles at Kimeramon making him roar in pain.

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon yelled as his right bracelet ejected a glowing blade of energy before slashing at Kimeramon cutting his Devimon hands off.

This made the beast roar in both pain and rage as it used his SkullGreymon hand to hit Magnamon into the sand while swiping at UlforceVeedramon who used his wings/cape to shield himself from the blow.

"Save some for me!" A voice yelled making Magnamon who was getting up on the ground gasp in both surprise and joy.

She looked up just in time for an attack to his Kimeramon away from her partner and higher into the sky when the smoke cleared it showed Kimeramon missing his Kuwagamon hand and a bit of his head horn.

"No way!" She yelled while looking to the owner of the voice.

The balance of power has just shifted big time.

* * *

Who has joined the battle? Find out in the next chapter!

Also, Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon are here! Finally!

And a little Lovely Dovey moment between Davis and Marigold, I'm trying my best with the romance of the story I hope I'm doing well.

Also, I want you guys to guess who the party crasher is! Go on give it a go!

Until the next chapter! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

In this chapter, we meet the mysterious party crasher.

Who is it? Find out by reading.

I do Not own digimon or anything else related to it, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go.

* * *

Chapter 7.

To say Magnamon was happy was an understatement, she was ecstatic! First, she got her royal knight form back along with her partner and now an old friend of theirs had joined the 'destroy Kimeramon' party!

Ulforceveedramon smirked as he flew back and unfolded his wings to let him get a better look at the newcomer.

"I see you made it, Dynasmon," UlforceVeedramon said with a smirk.

Dynasmon huffs saying "I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I? Also, welcome back old friend"

"It's good to be back," UlforceVeedramon said as he blocked an attack from Kimeramon.

"Let's take this Mon down!" Magnamon yelled as she jumped into the air and punched Kimeramon with an uppercut.

"Dragon thrower!" Dynasmon yelled as from his hands shot two energy shots at Kimeramon.

Kimeramon roars as he fired his Heat Viper at the three knights making them split up.

Down below the children watch on in awe as the three knights battled Kimeramon, the digimon were cheering on the knights as Ken stood on a sand dune with a scowl on his face as he watched the fight while Wormmon watched on with hopeful eyes.

"He can certainly take hits I'll give him that much," Dynasmon said as he flew next to Magnamon.

"Yeah, what do say we go all out?" Magnamon said as she smirked under her helmet.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," UlforceVeedramon said as he flew past them while taking his saber's out and slicing another attack in half.

With that, the three knights moved so they were in a triangle formation around Kimeramon who was panting hard as they hovered high in the sky.

"What are they doing?" Kari asked as she watched the three knights move into a triangle around Kimeramon.

"They're ending the fight," Gatomon said with a smirk.

"How?" Yolei asked before gasping in awe as the three began to glow.

"That's how!" Patamon said as he watched on.

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon yelled as the energy around him turned into a dragon and shot at Kimeramon.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon yelled as how own energy aura of a dragon shot at Kimeramon.

"Shining Gold Solar Storm!" Magnamon yelled as golden energy shot out of her body and was directed at Kimeramon.

The three attacks hit Kimeramon making a bright light and small explosion filled the air, the gang below had to cover their eyes from the light while the digimon held onto their human partners.

When the light died down the group looked up see the last of Kimeramon's data vanish into thin air, Magnamon then flew down and landed in front of Ken making him back up.

"Give up Ken, you've been beaten," She said as UlforceVeedramon landed to her right with Dynasmon to her left.

"Now do you realize this place is not a game?" UlforceVeedramon said as he watched Ken.

Dynasmon crossed his arms as Ken broke down, he huffed as Ken took his emperor outfit off and to Wormmons relief went back to looking like a normal boy.

The worm digimon then spoke to Ken reminding him of something, the dragon knight looked away as the other humans and partner digimon ran over.

"Dynasmon," UlforceVeedramon said making Dynasmon look over.

"UlforceVeedramon, it's good to have you back," Dynasmon said as he turned to his comrade.

"Good to be back, speaking of being back, how many of the knights are there?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Almost everyone, with Crusadermon, yourself, and Magnamon being absent," Dynasmon said as he remembered the other knights.

He then shook his head asking "How is Jun?"

"Missing you, it's been hard on us all since we left," UlforceVeedramon said as Dynasmon glanced behind him and smirked.

"Incoming!" Dynasmon chuckled as UlforceVeedramon went to ask why.

Only to be grabbed and his masked retracted to show his lips as he was pulled into a kiss, he heard Dynasmon laughing in the background as Magnamon kissed him.

The lower half of her mask had retracted letting her white and blue mouth be seen as she kissed her partner, oh, how she had waited for this!

Dynasmon chuckled as he watched the two kiss, ' _If they don't become mates after this I'm locking them in a room together_ ' he thought as he saw TK usher his friends towards the forest with a red face.

Ken was nowhere to be seen along with Wormmon they must have gone back to the human world, the dragon knight smirked as he watched UlforceVeedramon wrap his arms around Magnamons waist while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sensing a party on its way," Blake or Reapmon said as he appeared next to Dynasmon making the knight jump.

"Damn it, Blake! Don't do that" Dynasmon said as he shot the virus digimon a small glare.

Blake smirked as he said "I'll let the others know along with our parents, see ya later"

He then vanished making Dynasmon growl thinking ' _God damn ninja virus!_ '

Back with the partners, Magnamon pulled back for air saying "I've been waiting to do that for ages"

"Me too," Ulforce said as he placed his forehead on Magnamons.

"Ahem, now that is out of the way, Blake is going to let the humans know along with your parents," Dynasmon said as he flexed his wings.

Magnamon nods letting the lower half of her mask snap back into place while UlforceVeedramon let his own mask snap back on, he flexed his wings.

"Shall we head to the old base? Orion has been working on getting it back to how it use to be," UlforceVeedramon said.

Dynasmon nods as he smirked before shooting into the sky.

"Let's go! Party time!" Magnamon yelled as she shot after Dynasmon.

UlforceVeedramon shook his head before following his friends, it was going to be a day.

ROYAL KNIGHT BASE (It looks like the Server Tree with a Pentagon-shaped building around the base)

"We're back!" Magnamon yelled as they landed at the old base, man! She missed this place.

"Welcome back guys," Orion said as he walked out as MedievalDukemon.

Behind him was Sakuyamon who was Rika, she stood by the entrance with a smirk on her face.

"You sure got the place fixed up Orion," Davis said as he looked at the building.

"Sure did, was a pain in the butt, though," Orion said rubbing his neck.

"Is everyone here?" Magnamon asked.

"Inside, Jun is on her way with Blake," Rika said as she sent a nod at Dynasmon before going inside.

"Well, let's go and see everyone," Davis said as he followed Rika inside with Orion, Magnamon, and Dynasmon right behind him.

INSIDE

"Magnamon! You're back!" Came the yell of Leopardmon as he spotted the group entered the meeting room.

"Hey, guys!" Magnamon said as she ran over and tackled her friends in a hug.

Gallantmon chuckled as he gave Magnamon a hug before being released by the golden armored knight, he then nodded to Davis who nodded back in greeting.

"Glad to see your in one piece Davis," Gallantmon said with a hidden smirk as Davis smirks.

"And stronger, I've not slacked off in the human world," Davis said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I see, by the way, is Blake here?" Gallantmon asked as he looked around.

"Don't worry, he's on his way here with Jun," UlforceVeedramon said with a teasing tone making Gallantmons cheeks turn red.

Orion walked over saying "Yeah, he's missed you Gallantmon mostly the cuddle time"

Gallantmon rolled his eyes at the teasing, it was not uncommon for there to be same gender pairings in the digital world considering the higher amount of males to females at times.

Omnimon walked over asking "You're not teasing Gallantmon again? Are you Orion?"

He then wrapped his arms around Orion's waist making the hazard knight give a low growl as he said "Only a little,"

Omnimon rolled his eyes before dragging Orion over to Alphamon who was talking to Rika and Leopardmon, Magnamon chuckles as she hugged Davis making him smile.

"Dynas!" A yelled was heard followed by the sound of a loud grunt.

"Jun is here," Davis said with a chuckle as he heard his sister tackle her mate.

Magnamon nods as she said: "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

"Probably trying to calm our parents down, Oh, there's Blake," UlforceVeedramon said as he spotted Blake or Beelzemon walk in with Jun not far behind him. (He looks like Xcros wars Beelzemon but can change his arm between a canon and a normal arm)

"Let's party!" Jun or Crusadermon yells getting cheers as Blake went to start the music.

"Here we go" Davis said as the party started.

FEW HOURS INTO THE PARTY

Magnamon laughs as she watched Orion drag Rika and Leopardmon onto the dance floor, Omnimon rolled his eyes at Orion before going back to talking with Alphamon who was Rika's mate.

Jun had wondered off with Dynasmon half-way thought the party while Blake was controlling the music, Gallantmon was having a drink while talking with Gankoomon who had brought his little apprentice Hackmon who was very cute in Magnamon opinion.

"Magna," A voice made Magnamon jump as she turned to see Davis behind her.

"Ulforce!" Magnamon said with a small whine.

"Sorry, Magnamon I didn't mean to make you jump," UlforceVeedramon said as he smirked.

Magnamon blushed before leaning on her partner as he leaned on the wall behind them, both enjoying the music.

Until Magnamon frowned as a thought hit her, pushing off UlforceVeedramon she said "Davis?"

"Yes?" Davis asked while looking down at her.

Magnamon blushed again before leaning up and whispering something into his ear, that something made Davis blush as he asked: "You sure?"

She nods saying "I'm sure, I can't wait any longer"

Davis's eyes soften as he nods saying "Let's go, I'm sure no one will mind if we leave early"

Magnamon smiled as she took her partner's hand and lead him out of the party area and towards her room located in the base, watching them go was Examon who was in his smaller form to fit into the base. He smirked sharing a look with Craniamon.

"About time they became mates," Examon said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I know, half of us were ready to lock them in a room together," Craniamon said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of mates," Examon said as he glanced over at Gallantmon and Beelzemon.

"Lock them in a room strategy?" Craniamon asked.

"I'll get Kentaurosmon," Examon said with a smirk as he walked off.

It would be a long night for a few digimon that much was certain.

Both the Royal Knights, Davis and his team along with the older generation were unaware of the danger on the horizon in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Done!

It was Dynasmon! Also, here are the rest of the knight's and a little party.

Along with Davis and Magnamon finally becoming mates! Along with Blake and Gallantmon, it seems.

In the next chapter, The gang start to help rebuilt the damage done by Ken.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
